Sinfully Addicted
by Bebe Lub
Summary: GaaHina. He had never thought he would be addicted to 'something' other than blood. And now, he's about to make 'it' his. Chp6: He blew her mind with ecstasy and lust as he thrusted again and again on her wide open yet fully confined warmth.
1. Stolen Kiss

_**Disclaimer:**_ I'm not claiming the characters of Naruto. Everyone knows they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

_Thoughts._

"Speech."

"_Shukaku's speech._"

* * *

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Stolen Kiss**_

Gaara slowly rubbed his knuckles against the skin of her cheek. It felt so nice to touch her though he knew that he was, in some way, stealing something from her. Hinata's skin was so smooth and soft for a ninja like her. A ninja, like him –like them-, usually has a rough, damaged skin.

Yet, they were the same, in terms of the skin type, though.

Both of them had flawless skin, considering that he has the sand to protect him all the time and she was the heiress of a very prestigious clan. It only implies that he could not be wounded and she has all the money to undo all the scars she has gotten from the battle field –that is, if ever she spends a fortune to keep a skin as beautiful as this. Thus, keeping their skin free from flaws.

Gaara drew himself closer to the kunoichi lying underneath the sheets, enough for him to take in the scent of blood from the wounds she got from fighting with her own cousin.

"Hinata." He groaned, his lips near her ear.

Yes, that was her name. Hyuuga Hinata. He learned that from the Chuunin Exams.

He couldn't fathom why he was so addicted to this girl. Imagine him feeling so twisted a while ago that he wasn't able to stop himself from hunting her all over the village. And when he found her here, he didn't have second thoughts about entering the room to 'protect' her.

As far as he could remember, she was a member of the team who saw him kill for nothing in the Forest of Death. When he saw her fearful yet beautiful white eyes that time, he felt himself twitch. He was sane enough to know what he wanted from her. It was none other than her blood. She came from a family with a special blood line, he could tell that from the color of her eyes. Her blood probably tastes better than the ones Shukaku has already consumed. It probably tastes sweeter.

Gaara licked his lips that suddenly felt so dry, felt so in need to be moistened by her blood. He couldn't help but wonder how the red liquid from her body actually tasted like.

"_Boy, you want her, don't you?_" Gaara heard the monster inside him say. "_You want to know how she tastes like, don't you?_ _And I don't think you would want to lose the opportunity to taste her blood._"

Gaara's eyes widened. Tiny red veins surrounded his aquamarine orbs. Yes, he wanted to seize the opportunity to taste her. Yes, he wanted her… Badly.

"_Come on; turn your imagination into reality!_"

Trembling, he ran the tips of his fingers from her temple down to her neck.

_Bandages…_

There were bandages that protected every inch of her pale skin.

"_Rip them up! Don't let them get on your way!_"

_I can't…_

Gaara closed his eyes, stopping himself from tearing the bandages that covered Hinata's body from her neck down to her ankles. At the same time, he tried to listen to his 'slightly good side'.

Shukaku's guffaw ran through Gaara's disturbed mind. "_Since when have you gotten this weak? Get her! She's yours!_" The monster laughed louder. "_She's ours, I mean._"

His eyes focused on the hand that still held a piece of the bandage on her neck.

_Yes, she's mine… She belongs to no one but me… Her blood belongs to me now…_

_But I really can't…_

His good side prevailed and he let go of her. He wouldn't risk his mission to satisfy his craving. If he will destroy the bandages, it will cause trouble and it will be immediately reported to the old Hokage. The Hokage will then have some ninjas to investigate the matter. If he will get caught, it will cause problems between Suna and Konoha. And if that happens, he wouldn't succeed on the mission given to him.

"Transform to Shukaku and destroy Konoha once I gave you the signal…"

That was what the Kazekage told him before Gaara entered the Chuunin Exams. It doesn't matter if he won't be a chuunin as long as he could destroy Konoha.

_Mind over matter, Gaara._ He reminded himself and placed a foot on the window sill, ready to leave the Hyuuga alone.

Suddenly…

He heard her cough… many times.

Gaara glanced over his shoulder and saw blood all over and around Hinata's lips. She was still unconscious, though.

His eyes went wide once again without him being aware of it.

He walked to the girl.

"_This is your chance, boy! Don't waste it! Fate has already provided you with what you wanted!_"

This time, Gaara wasn't able to get a hold of himself and he gave in to Shukaku's urges.

He walked to the bed.

She's still asleep.

Gaara wiped a droplet of blood from her cheeks with his index finger then brought the finger to his lips and tasted it.

_She was unbelievably sweet… And intoxicating…_

He swallowed. Never in his life has he tasted something as wonderful as this. Gaara drew himself close to her, admiring the beauty her face held. But he didn't care much about how she looked like. He was more concerned on the red liquid on her lips and skin.

Oh, how he loved the scent of her blood! It wafted through his nostrils like an addicting aroma of prohibited drugs.

He held her face with both of his hands as though he was scared that she might escape him.

His gourd rattled and the demon laughed.

"_Finally…_"

Gaara proceeded into licking the skin of her right cheek, savoring every drop of blood he could get. When he was done with licking her right cheek, he proceeded to the left.

Ever wonder why he didn't lick her lips first?

_Save the best for last._ He mentally chuckled but continued to wipe the stain of blood with his tongue.

Feeling something strange on her face, Hinata slowly opened her eyes. It wasn't the right time for her to wake up since she needed to restore the energy she lost in her combat against her own cousin a while ago. Her whole body still hurt but she knew she has to force herself to wake up a bit. A good ninja must keep her surroundings in check, anyway.

She saw ruffled red hair, pale skin, and a black rimmed eye. Hinata tried to digest everything. In her current state, it was hard to distinguish a nightmare from reality. She felt something wet on her face and lips while another wet 'material' was cleaning it up for her.

As seconds passed, realization dawned on her.

_What the-_

Her eyes widened as the horrifying truth settled on her barely functioning mind. If she weren't paralyzed, she could also be trembling right now.

_H- He's the ninja from Suna who murdered someone in the Forest of Death mercilessly! What is he doing here? He shouldn't be here! Naruto-kun, help me…_

She swallowed and tried to calm herself down.

_He'll go away soon… He'll go away soon… He'll go away soon…_ She mentally chanted those words as she waited for the time for him to leave her.

When there was no blood to get from Hinata's left cheek, Gaara withdrew himself from her and stopped for a second to look at her wide open eyes and quivering lips. If it were possible, he could tell that she was paler than usual. There was only one emotion that he could read from her expression. Fear. She was definitely scared of him. Everyone gets scared of him, anyway.

_Go ahead Hyuuga. Fear me._

Hinata's return to full consciousness did nothing to stop Gaara from his malicious activities. She watched frightfully as he leaned down and licked her lips with his eyes closed.

With his hands on her cheeks, his face close to hers, his legs on either side of her, and his tongue on her lips, anyone who could see them will assume that the Sand nin was raping the shy and firm heiress. However, he had no intention of taking her virginity. He wasn't the type to be interested on rutting girls in bed and taking them. He'd prefer seeing them dead with their blood all over their worthless corpses. But in Hinata's case, all he wanted was her blood and nothing more. He won't kill her… yet. He needed her to feed his hunger for her blood.

Hinata's eyes were still wide. She wanted to scream, to run away, to do anything to get him off her, but fear has already taken all her guts to do anything. Her mind was in rambles she couldn't plot a way to escape this demon on top of her.

Tears threatened to fall on her cheeks. She felt like Gaara was already stealing her first kiss –the kiss she had been keeping for Naruto– though he wasn't locking his lips with her yet.

_Naruto-kun…_

Gaara pulled away from her. His aquamarines stared into her whites. She was close to breaking out and cry but he didn't care. Not at all.

"More." He demanded since he had already wiped the blood from her lips.

_Give me more…_

Just like a crazy twist of fate, Hinata felt a pang of pain in her chest. The pain was too unbearable. She knew she has to cough out again but she didn't want him to 'help her wipe the blood up for her'. So she struggled to keep her mouth shut as she coughed.

Seeing her contain the blood he longed for inside her mouth, Gaara vehemently parted her lips with his hands and pulled her closer to him, inflicting more pain on her severely gashed body. The scent of blood came out with her breath. He wasn't able to control himself when he leaned in and attacked her lips with his.

Tears fell from her eyes. She was conscious enough to comprehend that he had stolen the kiss which was supposed to be for the blonde shinobi she admired for years, for the boy she had dreamed of spending her whole life with.

Her wince came out as a soft moan. And the sound of it only aroused him more to explore her tasty mouth.

He wasn't sure if it were the blood or the touch of her lips that kept him close, so close to her. Her lips were so soft that it made him crave more to deepen the kiss they were _sharing_.

Her eyes spilled more tears when she felt his tongue roam around her mouth to taste the blood she kept there.

_He was rough…_

His arms around her neck and waist, claiming her body possessively… Her indigo bangs on his pale forehead… Their lips locked together… His tongue inside her mouth… Tears stinging in her eyes…

This isn't the kiss she had dreamed of when she was younger. Nor was the person she would share it with.

_Please stop it…_ She cried out mentally. How could he do this to her? She couldn't remember doing anything that could offend him in any way. Besides, she doesn't deserve this kind of torture. She had been nice to everyone she met in her life but why was Kami doing this to her? Has she been an atrocious daughter? Has she been a selfish sister? Has she been a terrible friend?

A few minutes passed before he released her lips. He let the image of her wet face feed his eyes before he _reluctantly_ placed her back on her bed. He wanted more from her but he had to stop himself. If he would be too addicted to her, he might end up killing her –which, of course, is not a very good idea.

He left her crying and speechless like he hadn't done something so vile on her. He ignored her tears like it was the least thing he could ever care for.

Hinata watched the small swirl of sand that he left when he disappeared. She wished never to come across with him again. Though it was the complete opposite of the red haired shinobi's will.

Their paths will meet again. And Gaara will make sure of that.

He was so addicted to her… And sooner, he'll make her his.

_Sooner my Hyuuga… Sooner.

* * *

_

_**Bebe…**_

_This is my first GaaHina fic. Kindly tell me what you think of the first chapter. Hope it's not that sucky._

_Ratings might change to M soon. (: Oh and please inform me if I have some errors here. ty!_


	2. You belong to me

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. _Hindi ko pagmamay-ari ang Naruto._

_Chapter 2: You belong to me_

"You're late."

It was her first time to be late. Being a well-mannered heiress of the Hyuuga clan, she always pays respect to other people's time. Though Shizune's statement should hurt her, since every Hyuuga ought to have good conduct, it did not. On the contrary, she felt so happy for being late. She had a very good reason for coming not on time to their meeting place, anyway.

She saw _him_ enter the gates of the village. _He_ has returned! Her long wait for the man she loved the most was finally over!

Hinata couldn't restrain the smile from curving on her lips and the blush from creeping up her cheeks. She felt so happy to see _him_ again, let alone stalk him again.

_Everything will be fine starting today._ She said mentally assured herself before speaking out her apology. "I'm sorry for coming behind our schedule, Shizune-senpai." Then, like every well-mannered lady, she bowed.

Hinata heard a sigh from the Hokage's apprentice before she was told to take a seat beside the three other ninjas who were also assigned to come here –namely, Sakura, Ino, and TenTen.

"There will be a meeting of the five Kages tomorrow here in our village. And your task is to escort the four Kages of the hidden villages to their rooms." Shizune began to speak. Although Hinata could hear the words coming out from Shizune's lips and she looked as though she was listening intently, her mind was actually filled with images of the new Naruto who has just arrived to the village. Her blush intensified as she recalled how she stupidly hid herself behind a tree so that she could see her long time crush without being noticed by him.

_After five long years of waiting for him… He finally returned…_

Those five years changed a lot on Naruto's physical appearance. In her opinion, his fashion statement has improved. He's still wearing orange but now, his suit had a hint of black on it. Again, in her humble opinion, he looked much better on it. He had grown taller, too!

_Naruto-kun…_

_Naruto-kun…_

"And you Hinata-"

She gasped. Hinata's senses instantly became fully alert when she heard her name. She knew Shizune has said a lot of things already while she wasn't paying attention. _Was I spacing out a lot?_

"-you will be in charge of the Kazekage and his assistant."

"Hai." She has already given her yes before she could even digest the information Shizune gave her.

_Wait a minute… Kazekage… Leader of the Sand Country… Sand… Gaara…_

…

_**GAARA!**_

Her mind suddenly went into rambles as the image of what happened inside the hospital room flashed right before her eyes.

_The feel of his tongue exploring her mouth… His lips possessively claiming hers… And that tight painful grip he had on her limp body…_

Quite dumbstruck, she wasn't able to move from the chair she was currently sitting on. Even though more than five years of time has elapsed, she was still traumatized with everything that Gaara has done to her. Up until now, the memory was still fresh on her mind and she could remember every single detail of it.

And too bad, she could remember everything very well. It was a memory she wantd to erase but every time she was reminded of Gaara, things seem to get refreshed like _it_ only took place yesterday.

Her body trembled with fear and anxiety.

_What if Gaara is the Kazekage? Or the assistant! I swear I will die if ever I'll see him again!_

"**NO!**" Without knowing, she has shouted the word so loud that it has drawn too much attention to her.

She could escort anyone to their room except that Gaara! What if he is still that blood sick bastard! What would she do if he tries to do _something_ on her again!

"Hinata, are you okay?" It was TenTen who asked.

Hinata looked at the brown haired kunoichi with wide eyes before stammering. "H- Huh? Y- Yes… I- I- I m- mean no!"

A glistening drop of sweat slowly trailed from her forehead down to her chin.

Shizune knitted her brows.

_What is happening to her? Why is she freaking out?_

"Stop that nonsense, Hinata. You should be preparing yourself for the arrival of the Kazekage instead of attracting attention! Look at you! You're already sweaty! Do you think it would please the Kaze if he sees that his escort isn't presentable?"

Hinata shamefully looked down. She could already hear her father's voice bawling at her.

_What a disgrace to the family!_

"S- Sorry, Shizune-senpai." She deeply inhaled to calm her senses down. Perhaps she needs to reassemble her mind.

_That was so stupid of me. I shouldn't have yelled out like that. Besides, where in the world did I get the idea that Gaara might be one of the pair whom I will escort? He's too young to become a Kazekage and he isn't an ideal assistant!_

Hinata forced to smile despite her anxiousness. _I must have made a fool of myself there. The chance of seeing him is one in a million. It will take a miracle for him to be here._

In less than three minutes, two chariots entered the village. The symbols of Kirigakure and Kumogakure were engraved on the doors of each of the vehicles. Soon after, TenTen and Ino greeted the Kages who were assigned to them.

Warily, Hinata glanced at the girl beside her –Haruno Sakura. She looked at the pink haired genius, considering about 'exchanging Kages' with her.

Nervously, Hinata twiddled her long hair –a mannerism she has swapped over poking her fingers. "Anou… Sakura-chan, c- can I ask you a f- favor?"

"Mhmm?" Sakura glimpsed at the nervous Hyuuga, wondering what the favor could be.

"Anou… Can we… Uhmm… C- Can we-" Before Hinata could finish her sentence, the ride of the Kaze arrived. She reluctantly stood up after receiving a warning glare from Shizune.

_Why is fate always toying on her?_

Hinata nervously stood before the door of the chariot, her knees shaking.

The black sign-engraved door 'menacingly' opened, torturing her body with so much unease and terror.

She gulped.

_He isn't the Kazekage and he couldn't be the assistant! So stop trembling like an idiot!_

Her heart beated faster and louder that she could almost hear the sound of it in her ears.

_He couldn't be… He couldn't be…__**HE COULDN'T BE THERE!!!**_

When the door was finally wide opened, she saw the blonde kunoichi she remembered during the Chuunin Exams and…

_Him._

Gaara…

…in Kage robes.

Her mouth dropped open.

_He's… the Kazekage? But he's too young!_

Seeing that Hinata was being disrespectful of the Kaze, Shizune coughed an obviously fake cough. "Mind greeting the Kazekage, Hinata?" It was then Hinata got out from her reverie. She clumsily bowed, the tips of her long hair touching the ground.

"Good afternoon, Kazekage-sama. My name's Hinata Hyuuga and my duty is to escort you and your assistant to your respective rooms. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask me. It will be my honor to serve you and make you feel comfortable during your stay here in our village." Thank Kami, she didn't forget a single word of her prepared speech.

She straightened her back. When she looked at the young Kaze by accident, she saw him examining her from her head to feet. Though, his eyes paid more attention to her legs than any part of her body.

_Oh, Kami…_

Confused, she looked down.

Shorts.

She was wearing the type of shorts which reaches five inches ABOVE her knees.She almost forgot she was wearing 'revealing' clothes.

Damn shorts!

Well, it wasn't actually her fault. She has just returned from a two-week-long mission. Thus, not giving her enough time to wash her clothes which eventually left her with no other choice but to wear what was available in her closet.

She sighed. Here she was standing in front of the man who harassed her, wearing shorts!

_What could be running in his mind right now? He couldn't be thinking of doing what he did to her in the hospital room again, could he? But whatever he was thinking of, she wouldn't let him have her the way he did before._

"We're tired. Take us to our room."

* * *

Of course, Gaara was aware that he was looking at her exposed legs all through out their travel to his room. While he followed her lead, he noticed that every man who saw her had his attention on the said body part of her.

"_Who wouldn't give in for a 'free' stare at a woman's legs, anyway? Especially if the said legs were really nice to look at._" Shukaku taunted him, making him twitch with something so foreign to him.

Gaara clenched his fists on his sides. It's a good thing he could contain his anger within him or else something horrible must have happened either to her or to the men who gawked at her. His gourd rattled, threatening to let his sand out.

"_What are you waiting for? __**PUNISH HER!**_" Shukaku screamed inside his head. Gaara knew that the Ichibi felt the same way as he is. Shukaku wanted to kill her as much as Gaara wanted to torment her. The demon wanted to drain her blood right now. Does this mean demons get jealous, too?

"_She shouldn't be parading her legs like that around the village! Her legs belong to us! __**She**__ belongs to us! Only the two of us have the right to see those voluptuous legs! __**US, GAARA! ONLY US!**__" _Now, Shukaku was being possessive of the Hyuuga heiress. It seems that the demon wanted her, too.

Who wouldn't want her, anyway? Nice scent, perfect flesh, and of course, sweet blood! What else is missing? She has everything that could drive both Gaara and Shukaku mad!

And now, Gaara wouldn't deny how much beauty her longer hair added on her.

"_She has probably used those five years for beautifying herself for us!_" Shukaku laughed. He was able to read what Gaara was thinking. They were only one, anyway. "_But she still has to be punished for being a bad girl!_"

Gaara nodded. The pretty heiress deserves a punishment she would never dare to forget.

_She shouldn't be showing other men what belongs to him._

Hinata stopped in front of a large well-painted apartment. The said place was isolated from most residences. It was either the Hokage was frightened by what Gaara could do to the villagers or she wanted him to have a goodnight's sleep to do something like _this_.

_I don't sleep. And someone wouldn't, too. _Gaara thought and a smirk formed in his lips. _Yes, he wouldn't let a 'particular someone' sleep tonight._

Hinata opened the door and stepped aside, giving the Kaze enough space to walk into his temporary home. She politely bowed to him. "I'll be leaving you now so that you could have time to-"

The word 'rest' was left unsaid due to his very _polite_ way of requesting.

"Get me some water. I'm thirsty." He placed his gourd down. It will only be an obstruction once he starts his little torture for _his_ Hinata. _You would never forget what I'll do to you now and tonight, my Hinata… I'll make sure you'll learn your lesson._ He then sat on his bed and watched as she disappeared somewhere in the kitchen.

Poor girl, if she only knew that everything was planned out by the shrewd Kaze. In fact, he was the one who chose her to be his escort. He _handpicked_ her from the rest and sent the Hokage a letter requesting for the heiress of the Hyuuga clan to be his usherette. Then, everything followed according to his plan.

Minutes later, Hinata came back with ice cold water in her hands. She courteously handed it to him. "Here's your water, Kaze-sama."

She looked into his eyes. _Well, he doesn't look like someone who'll do good but… He's appointed as the fifth Kaze. Perhaps he changed… Even a bit. Someone couldn't be a Kage if he didn't show some good manners… Just like that Orochimaru._

She was lost in her own thoughts that it took her some minutes before she actually heard him say-

"I won't drink that."

Taken aback by his answer, she raised a brow. _He asked me to get him some water, and then he'll refuse to drink it?!_

"I'm sorry Kaze-sama but I don't see the point why you shouldn't drink this. You yourself said that you are thirsty." _Silly Kaze…_

He looked up to her, his expression unreadable. "And why would you expect me to drink _that_? You don't seem to understand the perils of being the vessel of a demon and a Kazekage, do you Hyuuga? What assurance do I have that you did not put poison in it? You see Hyuuga, I don't eat nor drink anything that is not prepared by me or by my _trusted_ servants."

It was quite impossible but she has to admit that his words hit her painfully. Never in her life did she hear that she wasn't trustworthy. Not even her father, who called her pathetic almost every day, said that she wasn't someone who was worthy of anyone's trust.

_What a pain in the neck. I guess I should just run away…_

"How do you want me to assure you that I wouldn't harm you in any possible way?" Though the option of running away surely was tempting, she chose to do what a professional would do during this time. Besides, running away might be a very risky choice. He might kill her if she'll leave without doing what he wanted her to do for him.

He looked at her again. This time, he was surprised by the determined look in her eyes. By the looks of it, she seemed so decided to prove him wrong.

_Wrong move, my Hyuuga._

Though she didn't receive a response from his mouth, she did obtain what she was waiting for in his sand. The sand took hold of her arm. It was gently coaxing her to drink since it was nearing the glass to her lips.

After courageously looking into his eyes, she drank a little amount of water. What harm could the water do to her, anyway?

He looked intently on her as though he was waiting for her to die in front of him. But death didn't grip her so he suspiciously took the glass from her hand and slowly drank what was left in the container. As he did so, he felt himself humming a cheery song inside his head. It was like _sharing_ a kiss with her indirectly. It doesn't matter if he'll kiss her directly or indirectly as long as he could savor her wonderful taste –the taste he missed most.

He couldn't believe she actually bit his bait. He didn't really ask for water_ just_ because he was thirsty. He actually used that as an excuse for her to stay with him for a longer period of time. And now, she won't be able to escape him anymore.

_It's too late, my Hinata… Too late._

She smiled as she watched him finish the glass. "Do you want me to get you another one, Kaze-sama?"

"No." He said, closing his eyes.

"Then, maybe I could leave you now?"

His black rimmed eyes snapped open, revealing the wild look they had. "**NO!**"

She cringed inwardly. _I should have just left without asking for his permission. But… Why did he react like that?_

"_She wants to leave you now. Punish her, Gaara! Let us drink her blood! You missed the wonderful taste of her blood, don't you?_"

_Shut up._

"D- Do you still n- need anything?" Her voice quivered, mainly because of fear of what he could do to her now; considering that he still had that 'wild' look in his eyes.

Gaara closed his eyes and crossed his arms, considering her question.

"_Yes, Hinata! We still need something only you could provide us! Your blood! Give us your blood!_" Shukaku maniacally roared as the gourd rattled in the corner of the room.

_I said shut up._

Minutes passed before Gaara opened his eyes. Finally, he had thought of something to break the silence between them. "Help me take my robes off."

Because of terror, she immediately said yes.

The Kage robes proved to be one troublesome garment to wear and remove so she though he must really need someone to assist him whenever he was to use it. It had four layers of finely woven white cloth which should be taken off one by one. Boy, it took her ten minutes to get rid of the first three layers of the robe.

When the last part of the robe was to be removed, swirls of sand from the gourd slithered on Hinata's ankles, knees, waist, shoulders, neck and wrists. Then, the snake-like weapon then pinned her arms on her sides, while her shins down to her feet were dangling because her knees were set on the edge of the bed.

"W- What does t- this m- mean, K- K- Kaze-sama?" She asked as she struggled to free herself from the sand that kept her on his bed.

Gaara leisurely ran his fingers at the hem of her black shorts, his fingertips _accidentally_ brushing on her blemish free skin. "You shouldn't be wearing things like these." He continued to eye her shorts and legs. "They could provoke men's desires, Hyuuga. And they draw much attention to you." He paused to look at her eyes and to emphasize the meaning of his last sentence. "And I don't want anyone stealing a glance at _my_ property."

Hinata was about to say her excuse for wearing shorts but after hearing him say that she was his property, things got a little different.

She blinked, apparently fazed at his words. _He said he… WHAT!_

"I- I'm sorry Kaze-sama but I d- don't think _you_ own _me_."

This was where the switch of all time happened. Gaara grew in a world where he got all that he wanted and where people agreed to all that he said. Never was there a time when someone opposed him straight to his face. And what the Hyuuga heiress said totally damaged his control. He shot her one of those looks that only indicated one thing: violence. If only looks could kill, she was probably dead by now.

"_Kill her, Gaara! KILL HER! We own her yet she denies it! She's becoming more atrocious now! We should stop that! We should restrain her from doing 'bad' things!_"

"It isn't right for y- you to tell me t- that you own me, Kaze-sama. I- It's not e- ethi- ethically r- right."

Anger began to well up inside him. How could she say such a thing? He claimed her right after he tasted the sweetness of her blood! She belonged to no one but him starting that day! She is his and no one else's! She's going to learn her lesson… And Gaara will do it now.

The fifth Kazekage smirked, suddenly making her wish that she didn't say anything.

"You belong to no one but me, Hinata." _And don't deny it. Because of you will, you're going to be in one hell of a trouble._

She mustered all the courage inside her to oppose him. What he said was one thing she would not permit. Yes, it was true that her heart belongs to Naruto but _she _belongs to no one, not even the Kazekage.

"I- I belong to n- n- no one b- but myself, K- Kaze-sama." Her breathing started to get uneven and hitched. What was she going to do once he attempts to _steal another thing_ from her? She knew it was a very bad idea to go up against the Kaze but she couldn't just let him claim her, whether physically or verbally.

His eyes widened even more, showing the overflowing rage he felt after hearing her denial.

"_Ha! I told you to kill her already!_"

"Say it again." He dared her, his hands now moving from her knees up to her thighs, threatening to touch something so damn private. _Go ahead, my Hinata… Get into my bad side… And I'll make sure you'll mark this day._

Shiver ran up her spine but she would never show him that. She was scared to death of the determined and wild look his eyes possessed.

_Will he really do 'that'? Will he really violate her? _She swallowed. _Oh Kami, please say no._

"I b- be- belong t- to n- n- n- no one b- but-" She gasped as she felt his hands moving upward, warningly heading to a place she wouldn't want him to explore.

"-b- but…"

His hands were now inside her shorts, getting nearer to a spot she wouldn't want any man touch nor see except, of course, when she was married. His hands stopped for a while to toy with her inner thighs. She was so supple… He couldn't resist touching her more.

"… but…"

Tormenting seconds passed and his fingers slid inside her panties, playing with her sensitive skin and slowly snaking its way to her private area.

_Say it, Hyuuga… And I'll make you suffer. _Gaara found a very good entertainment. Maybe he should take her to Suna so that… she could entertain him more. _Yes, I will take her to Suna._

"_Good idea, Gaara! Let's take her to our beloved village!_" Shukaku chortled. The demon liked the priceless look on Hinata's face right now. She was being tortured by his vessel… And Shukaku was so delighted about it. But the idea that came into Gaara's faintly twisted mind gave him a better reason to laugh.

Hinata breathed heavily. Hins hands were almost _there. _Gaara was really serious about tormenting her. And she could see it in his eyes.

Hinata then gave up. "… you." She said in defeat. It will be better to swallow up her pride than to let him touch her _there_.

He grinned that evil kind of grin before he slid his hands out of her panties. His hands lingered for a minute or two inside her shorts before he took them out, making her whimper.

Gaara then reached out a hand and caressed her pale cheeks. "Don't make things difficult for you, my Hinata." The sand loosened its grip on her body and started to go back to its gourd. "I hope I made myself clear with you. You belong to no one but me, Hinata." He stood erect, towering her form which was still lying on his bed. He had to admit that in his eyes, she looked better to be seen in his bed than to see her lurking in the village to display her body. At least, in his bed, he has total control over her and no one could take a peek at her.

He mused; maybe she didn't belong only to him… Maybe she belongs in his bed, too. _Yes, in his bed._

"You may go now, _my_ Hinata."

* * *

_**Bebe's Corner**_

_Yep, you heard him right. Hinata belongs to Gaara's bed. Oooh… I smell something yummy... And smutty, and lemony, and dirty, and, and... Take a wild guess._

_Please review._


	3. Proposal

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Naruto._

_Warning: Someone told me not to make this too explicit so please don't expect too much.

* * *

_

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Proposal**_

Hinata walked the streets of Konoha normally like nothing happened, like _he_ didn't harass her. But when she was all alone in her room, she broke down. After closing the door behind her, tears began to spill from her eyes. She leaned on the door for support as her knees failed her, and she ended up sitting on the floor while letting all her frustrations out through her silent sobs.

He violated her in the worst way she could ever imagine.

Hinata kicked the side of the cabinet in front of her, enough for the figurine on its top to crash on the wooden tiles.

Gaara touched her in the place no one ever did. Remorse, hate, despair, and every negative feeling in between filled her. Why was she so pathetic? She was already eighteen years of age yet she was not able to protect herself and her dignity from that filthy Kaze!

She continued to sob for more than an hour before she noticed that it was already dark outside.

_That despicable Kaze!_ Again, she kicked the same side of the cabinet. _He had almost raped me!_

Hinata never felt so angry and so abused in her life. Her father's ego-stepping tactics were nothing compared to the red haired Sand ninja's.

Oh, how she would love to crush him right now! He was the dirtiest, most perverted, and most twisted man that ever walked on earth! First, he stole her first kiss. Now, he forced her to say that she belongs to him and he touched her _there_, for Kami's sake!

_He truly is a monster!_

Naruto, though he had the Kyuubi inside him, never did those detestable things on her! In fact, she doubted that he would even think of doing _those_ to her.

_And he told me he owns me…_

That egoistic Kaze! He was the only man who had the balls to say such things to the heiress of the Hyuuga clan! He didn't even think she was an heiress of a noble clan before he harassed her physically and sexually! That Gaara does the most impossible things! He didn't even think of the consequences of his actions!

_Nobody messes with a Hyuuga, especially with the heiress!_

She bit her lower lip. Somehow, she knew that the blame was somewhat on her. If only she was more powerful than him or she wasn't this weak, maybe _that_ didn't happen to her.

Maybe…

Maybe…

Her sobs progressively lessened. She had two choices now: one, she will hold on to this memory and hate him for the rest of her life and two, she would just forget about it and live like nothing happened.

Hinata wiped the tears from her face with the back of her hands. The second option appealed to her more.

Now, the only thing she needed to do was to stay somewhere he couldn't get her (which is the Hyuuga manor, of course), and wait until tomorrow afternoon since all Kages will be leaving the village by that time. Then, goodbye perverted Gaara and hello wonderful life in Konoha with her beloved Naruto.

_Yes, that must be it._

Feeling slightly better, she stood up and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

Hinata walked out of the bathroom wearing a deep violet night gown that reached three inches above her knees. She sat herself on a stool and faced the mirror of her dresser. Picking up a brush, she combed it through her wet hair, admiring the softness and smoothness her tresses possessed. She would have just continued on brushing her hair if it weren't for the very familiar presence in her room. 

_How long has he been here?_

She placed the hairbrush down and pretended to arrange some things in her cupboard.

"You aren't supposed to be here." She told the other person in her room, still rearranging things. "Are you not aware of the term trespassing, Kazekage?"

The said person stepped into the light and walked slowly towards her. Slowly… Agonizingly…

Even at a distance, Gaara noticed the beautiful contrast of her deep violet dress to her flawless pale skin.

"_Yes, I agree that it is beautiful. But don't you even wonder how much more beautiful it would be if it were red? Make her bleed, Gaara. Make her bleed for us._" Shukaku suggested but Gaara only ignored him.

When Gaara was close enough to smell her fresh scent, he placed every strand of her long beautiful indigo hair at her back.

"On the contrary," he said as he teasingly ran the tips of his fingers from the skin below her ears down to the crook of her neck. "I think I am supposed to be here." He continued to graze his fingers on her smooth skin until it met a halt, which was the spaghetti strap thing on her shoulders that kept her nightgown on. He gently pushed the part of her garment off her shoulders for him to see nothing but the unblemished skin of her neck, collar, and shoulders. "I own you, remember? And that, my Hyuuga, came from your very own mouth."

Gaara's simple tease sent shivers running through her spine, and this time, he noticed it.

"W- We both know that I s- said that be- because you forced m- me to." She mentally cursed herself for having to muster every amount of courage in her just to say those few words. Who wouldn't be scared of whatever the Kazekage could do to her? She knew that protesting to the Kaze's words would result to trouble, but then this issue has to be settled. "Please, K- Kazekage-sama, just leave." She said as she anxiously looked at his reflection on her mirror. "D- Don't make me call the guards."

This was where the switch of all time happened. This was where Gaara's mood changed from good to bad. He thought he had already made it clear to Hinata that he owned her, but from the looks of it, it seems like the heiress needed to learn her lessons… The hard way.

His fingers on her shoulders slightly shook and the small red veins on his eyes became more noticeable. How dare her to oppose his words! Doesn't she know that his words were laws? And no one in this world has the right to not abide by his laws.

"_Isn't it irritating, Gaara, to see her protest like that and to hear such absurd words from her lips? If you only listened to me, then maybe things will go just the way we wanted._"

Again, Gaara ignored the one-tailed demon.

He now ran his fingers from her shoulders up to her neck. "Why? Are you planning to call your guards?" He bent so that his lips almost brushed on her right ear. _Almost._ "Go ahead, my Hinata, and you'll witness their death inside this room." He whispered in her ear.

"Stop-"

Her sentence was cut short by the feeling of his sand pushing her skirt up, revealing what was once hidden beneath the dress. She gasped. During this kind of situation, only one thing would pop out in one's mind, and that was to pull the garment down. She moved her arms to stop the sand from exposing her body but then, she was surprised to find out that her arms wouldn't move. Her arms were being pinned down on her sides.

_Oh, Kami…_

Her eyes darted back to his reflection, this time, tears were in them. "What have I done to you? Why are you doing this to me?"

Gaara looked at her with a hint of indifference in his aquamarines. "It's your fault. How many times do I have to tell you that _you are mine_?" His figuratively blood-stained hands worked on her purple nightgown. Slowly, he pulled it down to her waist. She was now almost naked. What else would you call a girl who was down to her undergarments with every part of her nightdress collected on her waist?

Hinata looked down rather shamefully. Shame at her state of undress and shame at her weakness to even protest and protect herself from the deeds of this domineering Kaze… She was a godforsaken heiress for pete's sake and now she couldn't even move and use her gentle fist on him.

_What kind of heiress am I?_

She mentally plastered a smile on her face at the bitterness of everything around her. Yes, everything seems to taste bitter even those she hadn't and will never be tasted.

As of now, she proved to herself that she totally was the epitome of the so-called failure and embarrassment of the Hyuuga clan.

Who would be proud of an heiress who could do nothing but accept the dense fate that Kami wrote in her book of life?

Hinata closed her eyes, waiting for what the Kaze would do next. There was nothing she could do, it seemed.

"_Congratulations, my boy. She'll surely do whatever we'll ask of her now! Go and ask her for her blood!_" Shukaku yelled as though he was a victor. Anyhow, Gaara's triumph was also his.

Gaara admired the perfection of her body as he slid his index finger at the front clasp of her bra and freed her bosom from their locked up state. Unhurriedly, he let the article of clothing down her arms, feeding his eyes with the image of her nude upper half. Her nudity was nothing but captivating.

"Hinata…" He whispered threateningly in her ears, tickling her skin. His hands snaked under her warm breasts, giving her first base a playful squeeze. _Kami, she was soft… So damn soft… _Gaara's cheek settled on the crook of her neck before he said the words which he intended on telling her ever since he saw her this afternoon. "Come with me to Suna."

That was it. If she were in Suna with him, he could be certain that no one touches or harms or takes advantage of his property. Besides, weren't possessions supposed to be with the owner? He had to take her with him… She would be safer in his hands… In addition, he felt like he was already desperate to have her with him in every minute of his life. To him, she was too precious and too fragile. She needed someone as strong as him…

He needed her…

And she needed him in return…

"Please, come with me to Suna." He repeated as he nuzzled the side of her neck.

Her eyes became wide with surprise. –surprised by how his voice sounded… He sounded so hopeless about taking her to Suna. He couldn't be obsessed with her, couldn't he? There was nothing to be obsessed about her, anyway. She was ugly, weak, and worthless. In short, she was nothing and she had nothing to be obsessed about.

"No." She answered which gained her that frightening response from him.

Gaara's eyes snapped open, literally taking him out of his valley of thoughts. "**WHY!**" He yelled and he seemed not to be aware that his hands were still on her bosom, squeezing them painfully. "You are nothing in this village! You shouldn't be here!" His hands went to the sides of her face, forcing her to look at him in the eye through the mirror. "Added to that, I own you! You're mine! I must have you with me all the time!" He was panting but she didn't quite notice it. "Why don't you just come with me?"

_And why do you sound so desperate? _"I can't and…" She paused to look away. He might not like her next words. Scratch that. He would definitely not like the meaning of her next words. "… I don't want to."

If it were possible, his eyes widened even more. _What does she mean that she can't and she doesn't want to? Her family only gave her desolation and all the negative feelings that existed in this earth! What could be making her want to stay in a place like this?_

"_I never thought you are that brainless, Gaara._" Shukaku mocked._ "Haven't you heard of the words friends, duty, and I might as well add…_ love? _Just kill her then take her corpse to Suna, that way, she would stay with us and we don't have to deal with her objections. That's the only way, Gaara… Let's kill her!_"

_Hinata… Why?_

Gaara's mind was still in hysteria when a knock was heard on the door.

"Hinata, who's in your room? Is that your booooooooyfrieeeeeeeeeend? Father will get mad if you let a guy stay in your room in this hour."

Eyes wide, Hinata swallowed hard while eyeing the reflection of the door on her mirror. _Hanabi! _Even though there were times when she gets jealous of her little sister because of the love that she never got from her father, Hinata loved her younger sister so. Regardless of the times she was being compared to Hanabi, Hinata always showed her how much she loved her. She was an older sister to Hanabi, and nothing will ever change that.

Again, she swallowed as she saw the expression written on the Kaze's face. The hands which were gripping her shoulders shook and a fear-provoking smile stretched on his lips. He was looking at the door as though it were a present. Why wouldn't he think of it as a gift? The person who knocked on the door seemed to be of importance to Hinata, and this person might be of use to him to convince, or rather to _force_, Hinata to leave Konoha.

Hinata's shoulders squared. It was like fate was really playing on her. Of all times, why did Hanabi came here? Gaara might kill her or something and Hinata didn't wish for anything to happen to her little sister because of her.

_Hanabi!_ Her mind raced. What was she to do? She was completely immobilized. How could she protect her sister from Gaara?

"Looks like we have company." Gaara whispered, his eyes fixed on the door and his smile never leaving his lips. Fate, right now, was on his side. Today must be his lucky day.

Gaara's hands left her skin and he turned his back on her.

"Gaara-sama! Please… Leave my sister alone…" Hinata pleaded which only thrilled Gaara even more.

_So she is your sister… Why don't you let me play with her for a while, my Hinata? _Gaara's sand slithered on the space below the wooden door, carefully and silently exiting the room to do whatever Gaara had in store for the younger Hyuuga.

"_What are you doing, you idiot! Don't waste our time on that brat!_" The demon scolded him, which only earned the demon silence as a reply. "_We are here to get our Hinata, not play with that little monster she calls her sister!_"

"Hey Hinata! Why don't you introduce me to your booooooooyfrieeeeeeeeeend?" A giggle was heard from behind the door.

_Oh yes, little girl. It will be my pleasure to introduce myself to you… _Gaara said mentally as he looked at the door with so much excitement.

"Come on, Hinata! Introduce me to your boy-"

Hanabi was silenced which made Hinata gasp. What has happened to her sister? Did Gaara kill her? Hot bitter tears rolled down her cheeks. Once again, she felt so feeble. She was not only incapable of protecting herself, she also felt so unable to keep her sister from harm. What kind of an older sibling was she? Hanabi was still too young to die!

"Gaara-sama, wh- why did y- you-"

"It's your fault." Gaara cut her off as he commanded his sand to open the door and take Hanabi inside the room. "If only you said yes, I would jus leave her alone."

"B- But…"

"You don't want to? It is your choice, my Hinata." Gaara took a glimpse of her naked body as his sand played with Hanabi. Hearing her heartbreaking cries, he added. "Don't worry, she's still breathing."

With that, Hinata collapsed.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open as she felt the hard wooden tiles beneath her body. She was still in her state of almost-nudity, which only proved to her that what had happened wasn't just a dream. 

_Where… am I?_ She asked herself, noting the different color of the wood tiles beneath her. She knew that this wasn't her room. If so, where really was she? In dreamland? She was lying on her belly, the cold midnight breeze blowing on her back. _Hanabi… _She pulled herself up from the floor. It took her a very long time before she finally realized where she really was.

_This is…_

"Come here." Hinata heard the voice which was so familiar to her already. She did not have to use her doujutsu to locate him since the redness of his hair always makes it obvious where he was. Seriously, who wouldn't notice him with that color of hair? As her eyes finally stopped blurring her vision, she noticed that he was…

Topless!

Hinata uncontrollably let her eyes wander on his well-built torso. Kami, it was one of the best treats in the whole world. Despite the fact that his body was one of the most perfect ones in this planet, Hinata knew better. The man in front on her was nobody but Gaara… The same man who stole her dignity. She was more than aware of those fats to comprehend that she shouldn't be staring at him like that but… What was she to do? His body was so perfect, not a single scar on it and the firm muscles on his abdomen could make any woman swoon or drool that she couldn't take her eyes away from it.

_Stop it, Hinata!_

Reasonably, she tried to fix her clothes. Whoever the man she was with and no matter how great his upper body looks like, she should still remember to compose herself. She was a Hyuuga. Once again, she was reminded of the truth that she came from a very conservative family.

She held the front clasps of her bra, ready to put the said undergarment in place, when she heard that authoritative voice of his.

"Did I tell you to put your clothes back? I only instructed you to come here." His arms crossed over his chest and his tired-looking eyes boring into her soul, she felt so obliged to just follow him… But not without fixing herself first. She was still naked! She couldn't just let him see her in such state, could she?

With one flick, her undergarment was back on its original place. "You don't really love your sister, do you?" He said, his eyes fixed on a wall.

As she followed his gaze, she saw Hanabi, the sand gripping her body and not letting her breathe. "Hanabi!" Her eyes went to his face, pleading to let her little sister go.

"Come here." He said for the second time around. How many times does he have to repeat that before she does what he wanted her to do?

Unwillingly, she stood up and walked to the large chair where he was currently seated. He motioned her to sit on his lap and when she didn't comply, his eyes went to look at her pitiful sister. Unwillingly once again, she did. She cautiously straddled him, her eyes looking anywhere but him or his body. This was the most embarrassing experience she had in her entire life. Having to sit at the lap of the person you hated the most in a very arousing way could be written in her list of the most-embarrassing-experiences.

"Do you love your sister that much that you have to do something as licentious as this?" Gaara asked her, slowly tracing a finger from her throat down to the skin between her breasts.

"I'm not as unfeeling as you are." She answered, her skin tingling with a sensation so foreign to her.

"So you'll do anything for her?" He unclasped her bra and agonizingly took the garment off her pale skin, revealing her once bound breasts. It thrilled him to realize that she wasn't protesting and that he did not have to use his sand to control her.

"Hai." Her eyes stared at her little sister, watching as the sand gave her some space to breathe. Hanabi was unconscious and Hinata could only wonder how her sister could manage to sleep in times when she was in danger.

Feeling that she wouldn't mind anything that he'll do to her, he planted a kiss on her left breast while stroking her right. "_Anything?_"

She gave him the impression that she was serious as she looked down at him and replied. "Yes, anything." She felt so ashamed of herself. A ninja defends herself by fighting, not giving herself or her virginity to her opponent. But she was currently in her weakest state right now. She was a sister, not a ninja. She should protect her younger sibling at all costs… She will put everything at stake for her sister… Even her own purity.

His lips made a slight upturn on its corners, scaring her to death at the thought of what he might have in mind. "Please me." He didn't look demanding. To her, he looked more like challenging.

_Please him?_ She took in a deep breath, the image of her sister flashing before her in the darkness. "How?"

In reality, he was surprised by how much she would give just for her sister but he did not show it to her. "Kiss me."

Hinata held the sides of his face, her subconscious mind persuading her to use her gentle fist and blow his brains. But knowing Gaara, she knew that he will never let his guard down. He might kill Hanabi if she tries to hurt him. Little by little, she leaned closer and pressed her lips against his, giving him her second kiss. When she pulled away, she saw the disappointed look etched on his face.

"I did not enjoy it." He clenched his fist, making the sand tighten around Hanabi's form which earned the said Hyuuga a gasp for the need of oxygen.

Quickly, Hinata sealed her lips with his again, anxious about the sake of her little sister. Though she was inexperienced when it comes to things like this, she did what a fairly good kisser would do: She parted her lips and gently begged him for entrance with her tongue.

_Good girl. _Gaara thought as he granted her tongue what it asked for. Instead of letting her have the time of her life by exploring his mouth, he brushed her tongue back, tasting her wonderful flavor. His hands, as though by its own will, went to her hair and to a small portion of her back, pulling her closer to him and deepening their breath-taking kiss.

He reminded himself that her body belonged to him so he closed the distance between them and crushed her cleavage, molding her soft breasts against his chest.

She gasped but kept on kissing him as his hand stroked the skin which was supposed to be covered by her bra. _Let Hanabi go… Please… _She was starting to run out of breath but she could only wait for the time he would let her lips go. Pulling away would be a bad idea. The life of Hanabi was at stake in this moment.

Gaara's hands became more demanding as one of them went to her right bosom to massage it while the other one on her arse to keep her close. Kami, he never felt so aroused.

Thankfully, her much-awaited time came. He freed her lips but he went to her neck, nibbling his way towards her collar. She moaned with so much pain and pleasure. To her utter surprise, she felt as though she was rather enjoying this very awkward experience. "Gaara-sama…" She moaned again as she felt his hand rub the insides of her thighs, suddenly soaking her panties. Somehow, she felt weakened in his arms. Everything was spinning and not a thing made sense to her. The sensation his lips and hands gave her was so intoxicating that her hatred for him ebbed away and her weary about what the world would say if anyone knew about this dissolved into thin air.

"Kaze…" She grabbed a handful of his soft hair, feeling him devour her breasts now, tasting her mindlessly.

"You're mine." He said as he licked the sweat forming between her breasts. Even her sweat tasted good! He took the opportunity of sucking her bosom, making everything as memorable as possible. He knew he could have died by just taking in her scent but what was happening between them was so good that he would hold on to dear life to taste her over and over again.

He's definitely going to make her his once and for all if she'll allow him to. He wanted her, yes. Wanted her so bad.

_Kami, he's good…_

She pulled him closer to her, loving the feelings he sent through her system.

Gaara tugged at her panties, asking for permission to pull the garment down without speaking a word.

Realization dawned on her. "N- No, Kaze…" Hinata said between her moans, her blush spreading to her neck and shoulders. Where has her sanity gone? Why did she let him have his way on her? She shouldn't have given in to his teases. That was so not going to do her any good. "I'm sorry…" She apologized, tying to pull away from his possessive grip.

Gaara's arms pulled her down so that her eyes were in level with his and her soft hard-nippled bosom were pressed on his skin. Damn, it felt so good to have her as close as this. "We're not yet done."

With her hands on his chest, she struggled to pull away. She couldn't let anything out of hand happen between them. She was only eighteen –absolutely too young to have intercourse. "Please… Let me and my sister go… If anything happens, your alliance with this village will…"

"…Not remain intact?" He chuckled, still touching her anywhere his free hand could reach. "Don't worry about the alliance, my Hinata, I have plans for that." He glanced down at the nightstand beside his chair and grabbed a scroll. "The only thing you have to do is sign."

It surprised her to no extent to hear him in such a calm demeanor. Who would have thought Gaara, the Shukaku vessel, could be capable of voicing out his words without getting too demanding. She took the scroll from his hand, a slight fear crossing her expression when she realized what it was.

_A marriage contract!_

"Marry me, so that you could come with me to Suna without worrying about your family and the alliance."

* * *

_**Bebe's Corner**_

_I just hope I didn't disappoint you. I would love to include lemon in this chapter but I realized that it's still too early to do that. XD I would love to wait until the right time comes. By the way, thank you to everyone who never forgets to leave a review. I **love** you all! Mwaaaaaahugz._


	4. Forced

_**Disclimer:**__ I don't own Naruto._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**Forced**_

_Eighteen and married? _Hinata frantically thought of something to say. Her whole being seemed to be paralyzed after hearing what Gaara had just said. He couldn't be serious, could he? Does he understand the consequences of this? If she said yes, does he know what things were to be done next? Her family, her responsibilities, doesn't he care about those things? Besides, he was the Kazekage! For sure, he has a council of elders whom he should be asking for approval before doing something. Did he ask them about this? Does anyone know that he was proposing to her right now?

With her mind racing, she wasn't able to say anything, let alone notice that her naked body was still pressed upon his equally naked torso.

Even though too many minutes have already passed, she still wasn't able to formulate an answer, not that she considered marrying the man who violated her in the worst ways. She just didn't know how to tell him that she couldn't marry him without irritating him to the extent that he'll hurt her or her sister whose life was still in his hands. If she'll say no, would he not force her? He has all the aces in this game, anyway. From what she had learned today, the Kazekage doesn't take no as an answer to his_ requests_ or better to say, his _orders_.

She _tried_ to think of anything, anything. But soon, her attempt to think of something to say or do was proven to be futile.

She laughed, very unlike the typical reserved Hinata, and it annoyed the Kazekage who was currently busy with calming himself down. And to make matters worse, the Hyuuga heiress added while wiping the tears that gathered in her lids, "Nice joke! That was really funny!" Again, she forced another noticeably fake laugh.

He scowled. _Why doesn't she take his proposal seriously? Something must be up._ "Do I look like I was kidding?" He pulled her even closer to him in a way to gratify himself by feeling her perfectly formed breasts.

Her laughter died and she soon found herself staring at his mesmerizing aquamarines. "I… We…" She actually didn't know how to tell him. _Didn't he get it? I __**don't**__ want to marry him!_

"What?" He asked, rather too impatiently. _Why was such a simple task taking so much time? She's just going to sign the marriage contract!_

"We can't get married." She bit her lower lip right after the words came out. He had to understand that she could not and _would_ not marry him. She was too young and he wasn't her type.

Gaara's eyes rapidly turned to slits as he gathered some air and stopped himself from killing her. Her answer was obviously final. She would never change her mind. Why would she marry someone like him, anyway? He was a monster… He wouldn't get anything without applying force… or violence.

"_Ha! I told you so…_" Shukaku said, trying to mock the volatile Kaze.

Seeing Gaara's reaction and somewhat being able to decipher the very little amount of hurt from his expression, Hinata quickly added, "I- I mean… I'm not yet ready to get married… And s- so are y- you. We… We are too young."

Though her intentions were good, the effect it had on Gaara wasn't, for the lack of a better term, fine. It angered him so much that he felt like he needed to shed some blood, or more particularly Hinata's blood, in this room. He felt so mad and so uncontrolled. When she tried to restrain him from taking her, he stopped and granted her with what she wanted. But now that he was the one requesting something from her, she did not give it to him. She was selfish… She wanted everything to be to her advantage. However, he would never permit that.

She will marry him… By hook or by crook.

She _is_ his.

"You told me this afternoon that I should not hesitate to ask you if I need anything. You said you will do _everything_ to make me feel comfortable." He paused to look at her eyes and to make emphasis on his next words. "Now, I need something and I will _only_ be comfortable after I acquire _that_."

Hinata shuddered. She knew what he was talking about. She knew what he wanted… But she was so scared to think that_ it_ was really what he needed. "I…" She said nervously, trying to look at anything but his eyes. "I think I have to go now." She grabbed her bra and tried to free herself from his possessive grasp. There was _no_ way she'll marry this man!

Seeing her put the garment back, he scowled and said, "Who gave you the permission to put _that _back?"

Another chill run down her spine. How could he do that? How could he say something that could make goosebumps appear on her arms? This only proves how bossy the Kaze and how domineering he was. "D- Do I need permission?" She asked in a way that it sounded more like a joke.

He pulled her so that the littlest amount of air could not pass between their exposed bodies. As he glared at her white orbs, he felt her breath tickling her lips, _challenging_ him for another breath-taking kiss. "Why aren't you taking me seriously?"

"B- Because…" Once again, she found herself lost in his gaze. _His eyes were really beautiful… _She looked away to avoid being consumed in the depths of those aquamarines. "G- Gaara-sama… I couldn't marry you."

"You _could_ not, or you do not _want_ to marry me?" He asked, making her realize that he knew what she really wanted to tell him. Though Hinata was a Hyuuga, her expressions were unmasked and easy to interpret. Gaara would not become a Kazekage if he were stupid.

His statement caught her speechless, again. Being the very sensitive and caring person that Hinata was, she tried so hard to pretend that the reason why she declined his proposal was because of her duties as an heiress. She didn't like it when she, of all people, hurts someone even though that someone has hurt her too many times.

She cleared her throat. Why was it so hard to break someone's heart? Or was she really breaking his heart? No, she wasn't breaking anyone's heart... She's just too foolish to think she was.

Gaara? Loves her?

That was utterly impossible. Nobody would ever feel such affection towards her. She was ugly, weak, and totally unworthy of the attention she was getting from him. But still, he was here with her, asking for her hand like crazy. Was it possible for someone as strong and as influential as the Kazekage to... love her?

She sighed, feeling more stupid than she already was. Gaara was proposing to her not out of love but out of possessiveness. To him, she was no human; she was a material that could be owned and taken -like a doll. But then again, here she was, thinking that her life was some sort of fairy tale where Gaara will propose to her under the presence of stars in a moonless sky. How stupid of her to think that her life would have a 'happily ever after' ending!

"G- Gaara-sama… I…" She looked down, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry."

His stone-faced expression did not change. As expected, she turned him down.

Shukaku guffawed. "_You don't need to _ask_ her, Gaara. We could still take her without her approval!_"

Seeing that Gaara was deep in thought, Hinata took the opportunity to get herself out of his grasp and his lap. She ran for her nightgown. Enough for displaying her body tonight!

As she knelt to grab her clothing, she suddenly felt herself being thrown to the wall with so much force that she thought her spine would break. Opening her eyes, she watched in horror as Gaara approached her like a predator. Though she wanted to run away due to sheer terror, Hinata found herself pinned on the wall, her arms and legs spread apart by the ominous sand.

She screamed as she felt the sand tighten its grip on her, suffocating her and at the same time, crushing her bones and internal organs. Too many incoherent words came out from her mouth but none of those stopped the determined Kaze.

His palm caressed her sweaty cheek but due to the pain he gave her, it was impossible for her to feel his calloused hand. She was suffering and words weren't enough to describe the pleasure he could feel inside as he watched her show of agony. If only she said yes, he wouldn't have to torture her this way. Why does the heiress of the Hyuuga clan wanted to learn everything the hard way? She could have just signed the contract instead of letting him force her to do it. Yes, he was going to force her to sign the marriage contract. He wouldn't let her escape.

"GAARA-SAMA!" She yelled out. If it weren't for the sand that covered every opening of the room, her scream wouldn't be muffled and someone might have found out that Hinata was in his room in the middle of the night.

"Scream my name again, my Hinata." He whispered in her ear before planting a kiss on her jaw.

When Hinata didn't comply to Gaara's command, Gaara's right hand squeezed one of her breasts, enough for her to wish she had just followed whatever the Shukaku-vessel had commanded.

"GAAR-" Her scream was cut off when his mouth pressed against hers, tasting everything she could offer.

She was already suffocating because of his sand yet he was still making her out of breath because of his rough kiss. Speaking of pity. Right after his mouth released hers, she felt him dug his teeth on her right thumb. If only she could draw chakra, she would have used her skill on him. But being trapped and having not enough air inside her lungs, her mind was in too much panic that the thought of using her tenkitsu didn't pop in her head.

Before collapsing, the last thing she felt was her bloody thumb being pressed on a scroll, or more specifically, a marriage contract.

As sand released Hinata's lifeless-looking body, Gaara caught her in his arms and marveled at her tired and tormented face. He pressed her body against his and started nipping on her neck. The cold midnight breeze blew in the room yet the thought of putting her clothes did not come to him. He'll keep her warm tonight… In ways she wouldn't trouble herself to know. Besides, he preferred to have her naked tonight in his arms… and in his bed.

* * *

Glancing at the wall clock, Hinata knew that an hour has already passed after all of the Kages left the village. By five in the afternoon, all of the village leaders would have already left Konoha. It was already six, yet she was so scared to get out of her room. 

Last night, she married the Kazekage… It was such a wonder why he didn't _visit_ her today. Maybe he was already contented that he could take her to Suna anytime he wanted.

Or maybe not.

A gasp suddenly escaped her lips. Gaara was supposed to leave the village an hour earlier but… he's here… in her room… again…

"Wh- What are you doing here?" She asked, her mind rambled because of his presence.

He smirked and crossed his arms. "Aren't I allowed to check on my wife?" He watched as she took two steps backwards. "Scared, _my wife_?"

"Stop calling me your wife!" She yelled, clenching her idle fists on her sides. Why was it so hard to get him out of her life?

"We are married." Gaara said as a matter of fact, amusement still on his expression. Now that they were married, he could do to her everything he desired. She is absolutely his since last night. "And we will settle matters with your family tonight together with my council."

She shook her head. "No, we're not!" She will deny it until her last breath. She wasn't married to him! Last night was just a nightmare! They weren't married!

"Yes, we are." In a breath, Gaara was already in front of her, pinning her in the wall with his hands.

She swallowed. His hot breath was tickling her she had to stop herself from thinking of the times they have kissed.

He whispered, "You better not ruin the meeting tonight, my wife." Gaara leaned in, his lips grazing her ear. "I will punish you if you do something that will displease me."

She smiled, feeling some surge of courage well up in her. "How will you punish me, _my husband_?" She said in a very un-Hinata like manner. "Will you kill me? You better do it now because I'm sure I wouldn't want to live if I were really married to you."

Hearing Hinata's statement, Gaara couldn't feel anything but pleased. He never thought his sweet wife could say something like that. "Kill you?" A silent chuckle resounded in his throat. "Why would I do that? It will only make things easy for you." He paused and gave her a quick peck on her creamy neck. "I will not kill you… _yet_. I will take your loved one's lives so that I do not have to ask permission from _anyone_ to take you to my village." Gaara drew himself a bit from her soft body. "Remember this, my wife, nothing could stop me from getting what I want so don't do anything that will annoy me."

Hinata whimpered. The thought of seeing her family and friends being murdered because of her was so appalling. She wouldn't let anything to happen to them. "Wh- What do you want me to d- do?" She asked, fear in her whole system. She just hoped against all hopes that Gaara won't ask too much.

Gaara had to smirk another time. This game was so easy to play. "Just be a good girl tonight." He said quietly but commandingly and invaded her mouth with his tongue.

* * *

_**Bebe's Corner**_

_I'm sorry for this late update. Don't worry, next time I'll try to update a bit faster. :) _

_Please leave a review…_


	5. Wrong Moves

_**Chapter Five:**_

**_Wrong Moves_**

* * *

He devoured her without a sign of regret. She, on the other hand, let him do what he wanted with her. And in her mind, she wished that this would end soon and he'll leave her in solitude once and for all. She was already way too tired to be with him. 

Whenever she was with him, the same thing happens over and over again. That is, he'll have his way with her while she will only be left to pray that he'll die sooner or later.

She never wanted this kind of situation. She didn't want to be kissed by the man who never gave her a reason to be happy with living.

Just as fast as it began, it ended. Gaara looked deep into his wife's eyes and spoke, "Wait for me here." A hand reached out to touch the smoothness of her face. "Swear you'll never leave this room."

The idea of his wife running away from him could not escape his mind. In his vision, he always sees her escaping from his hands without looking back at him. Why wouldn't she run away, anyway? She doesn't want to live with him. He couldn't trust her to be a loyal wife to him but he'll do everything just to make her stay with him… He knew his sanity won't last a day once she'll disappear.

Hinata knew better than to protest. Since when did her husband give her a choice? To avoid his punishment, there was only one thing to do –agree with him all the time. "Yes, I swear."

* * *

Hinata sat down on the chair by her window and placed an arm on the sill. The night sky was well lit by the full moon, along with thousands of stars. It was already half past eight in the evening but the wind was still warm as it kissed her face. Though everyone in the Hyuuga household ought to be in their respective rooms by his time, the young and tired heiress could still hear the chatter of her relatives. From the sound her ears could hear, she supposed that everyone was happy and feasting except for her. 

News travels really fast in the family. Everyone seemed to be well-informed about her marriage with Gaara. And from the looks and sounds of it, everyone seemed to be delighted, so delighted. She could not hear any sorrow, regret, or pity from the voices… Not even sympathy was existent.

Does anyone in this family know the lifetime of suffering she has to endure once she gets to Suna? Do they even know how hard it was for her to leave her homeland and live with the man she hated the most for all eternity? Up until this moment, the idea of being married to Gaara still has not completely sank in to her poor brain.

Without her knowing, a tear rolled down her cheek. Was she really of no value to this clan? Wasn't anyone thinking of the possibility that she might not really wanted the marriage? Of course, she knew that the possibility of someone asking her if she really loved the Kazekage was zero. They would gladly dump the failure to Sunagakure.

Hinata sighed of the warm breeze, thought of the ridiculous idea of breaking into her father's office, and tell him that his eldest was forced by Gaara to sign a marriage contract. A smile tugged at her lips. It was obvious that she'd never ever do that. Her father will only laugh at her incapability of protecting herself, ridicule and spite her. Then, in the end, he'll tell her that it was her fault and that nothing could ever stop Gaara from taking her to Suna.

Another inaudible sigh escaped her already chapped lips. If she'll inform anyone about the truth, Gaara will surely kill the person she'll confide with, then punish her. What good would telling the truth do? She'll end up being hurt in the end if she'll do anything that will anger her husband.

Her husband. Yes, that was his role to her. Gaara, the Kazekage, the beast of Suna, the demon vessel… Now, her husband. Her destiny. Wasn't Naruto supposed to be in Gaara's position? She had prayed countless of times for Naruto to be the man she'll spend her life with… Why then was he not the one? A bitter smile crossed her lips as tears flowed from her eyes. Her marriage with Gaara was just a proof that prayers will always be left unanswered.

As time went by, Hinata felt as though her bedroom was getting smaller. She felt as though it didn't have enough space for her to breathe. Perhaps Gaara wouldn't mind if she goes out for a walk.

* * *

A red haired man, whom everyone could easily recognize as Gaara Sabaku, walked excitedly along the wooden tiled hallways. He completely ignored the sound of merry laughter all around him. Instead, he focused on the feel of the very small, rounded material in his right hand. 

Before his sister –Temari Sabaku- left this blasted village, she shared one secret with him, which sent the Kazekage into a feeling which someone might call a hysterical excitement. She told him that girls love jewelries and Hinata, of course, was no exception to that. She said that it will surely make his lonely wife happy and it might be of help for her to accept the fact that she was to leave the village she served, loved, and protected with all her life.

"_Besides,"_ he remembered Temari saying with a look of satisfaction in her eyes, _"aren't boyfriends supposed to give their fiancées an engagement ring?"_

With those words echoing in his head, Gaara quickly searched for the most beautiful and, not to mention, the most expensive ring he could find in this village to give to his newly acclaimed wife. He could already see the warm smile playing on his wife's exquisite features after he had given this small gift to her. His heart was beating so wild against his rib cage as though he was going to propose where in fact he already did.

They were already legally married.

Grasping the tiny object in his hand, he could still imagine that heart warming smile he never had the chance to see on her face. He smiled back at the image like it was really there. This ring will only be his first gift to her. Once they were in Suna, he'll buy the most expensive jewelries and then give it to her. That will surely make her feel happy and special. Once they're in his homeland, he'll make her the happiest woman alive. And that was a pledge he'll never ever break.

Little did the powerful Kaze knew that the Hyuuga whom he intended to make the happiest woman would never be found in her room… nor inside the walls of Konohagakure.

* * *

It felt better to stay outside the Hyuuga grounds than be inside and witness how happy her blood relatives were about getting rid of her. She was of no worth to anyone in her clan, anyway. 

Hinata looked up at the dark sky and deeply inhaled. Outside the manor, she was free. She didn't have to pretend to be someone else or try so hard to please anyone. Here, she could breathe –she does not feel suffocated, controlled, and caged. She was happier when she was outside the walls of her family's property than when she was inside. But that doesn't mean that she will be happy once she was completely taken out from the prison she called home.

She lived in Konoha ever since she learned how to breathe. She recognized this place as her home and never in her wildest dreams did she picture herself leaving this home.

Hinata let her tears flow freely down her chin. There was no one to impress right now. It will be alright for her to let her defenses down. She slumped her shoulders and focused at the question at hand.

_Why leave Konoha for someone you don't want to be with?_

For sure, once she was in Suna, Gaara will do every possible thing that will make her suffer and wish she'll die in her sleep. Life in Gaara's hands will surely be one living hell.

"Why the tears, Hina?"

Startled, Hinata hastily wiped the tears in her face.

A smiling Kiba came out from his hiding. Beside him was the large canine –Akamaru. Both of Kiba's hands were on the side pockets of his coat and just like Hinata, he didn't look happy or amused himself. He tried to hide his sorrow with his smile but his eyes showed a little too much of the said negative emotion.

"So they were lying." Kiba said, that fake smile still plastered on his face. "I knew you wouldn't really want to marry that monster."

Hinata's heart sank. The news has plagued not only her family but also the entire community. Why can't people shut their mouths? Don't they see, the marriage was something she was so ashamed and scared of? Why does everyone look so happy when she was suffering inside?

"A servant from your family said that our _whole clan_ is cordially invited to your wedding, five days from now." His lips made a slight upturn in one corner but it was too obvious that he had to force himself to hide his loneliness. "Must be one hell of a wedding."

_Five days!_ She had never imagined it would be that fast. She thought she could still stay in Konoha for a month or two but… FIVE DAYS! After five days, she will be taken to Suna and it will take a glorious miracle for Gaara to allow her to even see the gates of Konoha. She knew how possessive her husband was. In five days, she will be locked up in a place where only Gaara could see her. Despite the turmoil building up in her mind, Hinata smiled and nodded curtly. "Hai." She wouldn't allow herself to say anything to Kiba. Gaara might kill this friend of hers if she made one wrong move.

Kiba raised a cynical brow. Hinata couldn't be serious, could she? Has she forgotten what they had witnessed in the Forest of Death? Has she forgotten how merciless Gaara was and how intense his bloodlust was? Gaara might kill her once she's in Sunagakure! In Suna, nobody would protect her, nobody would hear her screams, and worst, nobody would believe her. Kiba knew how soft hearted Hinata was. And he couldn't bear to imagine to see her crying in one corner every night because people blamed her for every bad thing that has happened between her and her husband.

He took hold of her shoulders and slightly shook her, half wishing that Hinata understood what she was doing, or rather, what she was planning to do with herself. This was suicide! "Are you nuts? Do you wanna die?"

_Yes._ She shamefully looked away from his concerned stare as she thought of something sensible enough to say. If only she could tell him how much she wanted to end her life right now because of that marriage! "Anou… I- I think he w- won't do that." Lie number one.

Kiba shook her more as though he was trying to get some bad spirits from her body. "How could you say that? Gaara is a monster! He could kill you and your future ki-"

"He loves me!" She bit her lower lip afterwards. That was lie number two.

Kiba was taken aback. Gaara, the Shukaku vessel, loves Hinata? Has the world turned upside down? "Are you kidding me? Gaara doesn't know how to love! He'd never regret it even if he takes hundreds of lives! He has a demon inside of him, Hina-chan. He could kill you anytime he wanted to!" Kiba watched as tears gathered on his friend's lids. Calming himself down, he slightly loosened the grip he had on her shoulders. "Did he force you? Did he?" He asked, rather coolly this time.

Lying wasn't Hinata's field of expertise. Saying too many untruthful statements was too much for her. She gave up. She already did too much to save the marriage Gaara wanted so badly. Throwing herself into the arms of her comrade, she sobbed, wetting his coat with her unshed tears.

Kiba wrapped both of his arms around her form and tried to soothe her and alleviate her pain. It was utterly impossible for Hinata to just decide to marry the Kazekage especially now that her long-time crush has returned to the village. Besides, she couldn't just make such a decision without informing anyone, especially her teammates and her jounin teacher. "You should've told us, Hina. We are one team. We should face problems and trials together."

"I'm sorry." She said between her sobbing. Kiba was right. She should have confronted them. They will unquestionably help her out.

Kiba closed his eyes and concentrated on the wonderful smell of her long hair. "You… don't really want to live with him, do you?"

Hinata shook her head against his chest. This was the right time to say the truth.

Pulling her closer to him, Kiba whispered to her ear, "You could run away from him…" Ever since they were young, Kiba loved this girl so much. He loved her more than a friend or a brother should. Though he had good intentions, he never had the courage to tell her how he felt. Her position in her family, and her love for Naruto were among the reasons why he did not bother to tell her. He knew that friendship could end up to love but love would never end to friendship. He couldn't risk what they have by confessing to her. He contented himself with being beside her as a friend and as a brother… Nothing more, nothing less.

Years before this day came, Kiba had accepted the painful truth that he will lose her to Naruto. Hinata will be happy with Naruto so he made it clear to himself that as long as she was happy, he would be happy, too. He learned how to let go and felt the pain of unrequited love at a very young age. But this time, it seemed that he lost her to Gaara and she didn't look all too happy about it. Maybe he had a chance… Maybe…

"You don't have to worry coz… I'll run away with you."

Hinata pulled herself from him, her eyes wide with surprise. Did she hear him right? Will Kiba really take her away from here? Will he help her escape the agony waiting for her in the village of Suna? With the look of determination she saw on his face, she knew she heard him right. "I'll go with you."

* * *

Gaara was smiling. 

It wasn't just the slight upturn of the lips. It was a real smile. It was his first real smile ever since that tragic night with his uncle Yashamaru happened. Tonight, he was not just amused… He was happy… Really happy.

Throughout his life, he had never given anyone a gift. _Hinata Sabaku_, his wife, will be the first one to receive a present from him. The rush of excitement about giving something special to someone was too much for him to handle that he had forgotten about his mask and let his sheer joy be exposed to the world.

If Temari were right, if this ring would make Hinata happy, then he would be so glad to give her at least one ring everyday. She hadn't smiled warmly at him yet. That was enough reason for him to be excited to give her this ring. He wanted to see her smile… for him. He was already tired of seeing her scared and crying. He wanted to make her happy. He wanted to make her forget about Konoha. She doesn't need this village as long as he's here. He'll protect her, care for her, and keep her.

That will be final. He'll make her happy. He'll make her smile. There will be no reason for her to cry anymore.

Patiently, Gaara turned the knob and opened the door. The almost too impossible smile still etched in his face. As his eyes roamed the small bedroom, the smile slowly faded and eventually turned to the usual frown.

Hinata was gone. She wasn't in her room. His wife broke her promise. She ran away.

With his mind racing, Gaara ran for the bathroom door and opened it with panic, praying that he would find his wife inside.

_Empty._

Her chakra wasn't present. He couldn't feel it anywhere near him.

Gaara looked at the windows with anger. His wife used her open window to escape. Holding the ring with a white, shaking fist, he cried, "HINATA!"

* * *

She gasped. Did she just hear Gaara calling her? No. That was probably her imagination, just her imagination. Kiba and she were already nearing the borders of the forests of Konoha. Her husband's voice couldn't have possibly reached until this point. 

Hinata glanced at their joined hands. Kiba was really being nice to her. Imagine, he left Konoha just to help her from her tragic fate! She couldn't help but smile amidst the nervous beating of her heart. She didn't know what she would do without Kiba. He was a very kind friend. She was lucky to have him. Without him, she was probably crying because of Kami's punishment by now. He was becoming more of a knight in shining armor right now. He saved her. He was probably more than just a knight to her.

In the course of their tree leaping, Kiba suddenly stopped, letting her face bump into his shoulder. Hinata squeezed the hand which held hers. "What's wrong?" _Please don't tell me you changed your mind… Please don't tell me you want to go back…_

"ANBU." He answered and keenly scanned their surroundings. There were ninjas who were following them. With their speed, he knew that they have to be members of the ANBU… But their kind would probably fall on the topmost category. This was one big problem.

"ANBU?" She asked. What would the ANBU want from them? And why would the Hokage send them?

Five cloaked ninjas appeared in front of them. They all seemed to study her but it didn't matter at the moment. What was important right now was their escape.

Kiba released Hinata's hand from his tightening grip and shifted into his fighting stance. He wouldn't let these ANBUs take Hinata away. If needed, he'll use violence tonight.

Much to their surprise, all five ANBUs kneeled and bowed their heads down. "Lady Hinata, please go back to our Kazekage."

_So it wasn't Tsunade-sama who sent them… They were Gaara's ANBUs. _Hinata mused.

"Hinata-chan, don't listen to him."

The ANBU in front, who looked much like the leader of the squad, spoke again. "Please be reminded that Kazekage-sama is still in your village." _-pause-_ "Consider the harm he could inflict to those who are innocent. I suppose you have seen him when he's… outraged."

Hinata took a sharp intake of breath as if the image of too many corpses flashed before her. The vision showed an almost demented Gaara laughing maniacally over his poor victims. She literally shook her head to erase the bloodcurdling image. It will all be _her_ fault if that happens. She has to be considerate. She has to choose wisely.

"Stop forcing Hinata! She won't go back to that monster!" Kiba yelled out while panting. He wouldn't let Hinata suffer in the hands of that terrifying demon.

The leader of the ANBU squad drew a breath. The Inuzuka will be one big problem. He has to take the Kaze's wife back… or he'll lose his head even before returning to Suna. "What about the alliance between Konoha and Suna, Sabaku-sama? And the lives of those who will be killed by your husband?" _And that includes mine…_

Hinata clasped her hands on her chest. What about those who had nothing to do with her problem? She couldn't just let her selfishness overrule her and let those people die! She had to put the welfare of the greater number over her own. If she'll go with Gaara, she will be the only one to suffer. If she'll run away, she'll put the lives of her fellow villagers in danger. She had made her choice. This was for the best. "I'll go back to him."_ Even if it meant loneliness…_

* * *

The Kazekage's wife was a pushover. It had been too easy to get her from that mutt. Nonetheless, the ANBU-leader was happy she decided to return to his Kazekage. 

All five ANBUs were walking with her to take her to the silently but impatiently waiting Kaze. She held the front of her coat firmly like it gave her some sort of strength to face her husband. Nobody spoke the whole time the group sauntered. There was nothing left to say. The wife of the Kaze was scared beyond words of what her significant other could have in store for her while the black-cloaked ninjas were wordlessly rejoicing to have her back. Not that she was important to them. It was just that she saved their lives from their fear-provoking Kaze.

Hinata promised to wait for Gaara but she tried to run away like a coward. She broke her promise. He might not forgive her this time.

The punishment he'll give her might be harsher this time…

One of the ANBUs opened the door of Gaara's makeshift house. The two –Hinata and the said ANBU- entered quietly.

"Your wife has returned voluntarily, Kazekage-sama." The ANBU spoke, kneeling with his head bowed. Behind him stood a fidgeting and shaking Hinata. Hearing no reply, the ANBU took it as a sign to leave.

Minutes passed but no sound was heard inside the apartment. The area was dark, too dark to see the two figures who seemed to wait for the other one to break the ice. The room was also messy. Broken furniture, glassware, and other materials filled the expanse. Gaara must've been insanely mad to do such a mess.

Hinata bit her lower lip. This was all her fault. Hopefully, Gaara won't destroy her the way he destroyed these things. After all, he considered her as another material possession.

Being the one to blame, Hinata took the initiative to figure out where her husband lurked in this darkness. "G- Gaara?" She didn't know why she called his name out but she did. It was either she wanted to confirm that he was really here with her or she wanted to know if he were still sane. Hinata walked a few steps as she carefully looked around. No sign of life except for her own seemed to be in the room. It was quiet, deadly quiet. She tried again, more nervously this time. "G- Ga- Gaara?"

Still, no reply. The silence and darkness were starting to kill her. She swallowed and wetted her lips. "Gaara?" She walked another few steps toward nothing. Her heart was the only sound she could hear in her ears. She slowly took another set of steps…

Then stopped.

She would've probably continued if she didn't feel the hot breathing on her neck and the deadly presence behind her.

"Where have you been?" A voice, which she could hardly place, spoke. It sent shivers running on her spine and goosebumps on her skin. She was too nervous and too shocked with the different chakra that was behind her that she wasn't able to move or breathe.

This… is death.

* * *

**Bebe...**

Hi everyone! It's been a while since I updated this fic. This is supposed to end with Gaara's punishment but I think this is already long so I reserved the delicious punishment for the next chapter. :) I know... I'm evil.

Anyway, please review. Mwaah!


	6. Face to Face with the Demon

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto. I am only a penniless college student who loves to use Masashi Kishimoto's characters for my amusement… and perhaps for yours, too. That is, if you find this fic amusing. XD

_**Notes:**_ I'm really sorry for the very long delay. Believe me, college is easy… to hate.

By the way, thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! I am really delighted to know that there are people who appreciate my efforts for writing this.

I'm not so sure if I should mention this but I appreciated the private messages and emails sent to me by… Mhmm… I guess I should give those people their privacy. I don't know if they want their names to be mentioned here. XD

Anyway, Bebe feels so inspired because of the positive feedbacks she have received from her reviewers and readers who are too eager to know what will happen in this chapter.

To **Ngoc Chau**, my answer to your question is yes, Hinata is still a virgin in this story. I'm sorry if those lines gave you the wrong impression. :)

Okay. I'll shut up now. Enjoy reading.:)

* * *

_**Chapter 6:**_

_**Face to Face with the Demon**_

If there was any word that could describe how Hinata was feeling right now, it would be 'nervous'. Her heart, for the lack of a better term, was pounding on her ribs with extreme violence that she felt her whole body weaken. Her fingers shook and her knees wobbled. She won't be surprised if she fainted any moment now due to the tension.

Why does this have to happen, anyway? Why do things have to turn out this way? And she knew, of course, that the blame was on her. If she did not leave her room and tried to runaway with Kiba, then maybe this would not happen, maybe Gaara will give her a peaceful night, maybe she wouldn't be stuck here thinking of an answer good enough for his ears to hear. But no. What's done is already done. She could never possibly undo her mistake. She could never turn back time…

…Because if she could, she will definitely correct her mistake of going back to the village immediately to do the assignment Tsunade has told her before her mission –the assignment of escorting Temari and Gaara to their rooms.

Hinata looked down shamefully. Why had she done such a terrible mistake? Why didn't she keep her promise to him?

_Swear you'll never leave this room._

_Yes, I swear._

Every member of the Hyuuga family, especially the head and the heiress, were expected to know the meaning and value of a promise.

_A promise should not be broken because promises could either build or break ties._ Hinata remembered her father say when she was only three.

Promises… are ought to be kept.

Now that she has broken a promise to her husband, their gap will certainly be worse than it already is. Not that she wanted to be close to him or anything but… their relationship should matter to her now just in case they were to build a family. Even though she doesn't love or want him, she couldn't let their future children suffer because of the lack of affection their parents have for each other.

She always considered the welfare of children whether they are already existing or soon-to-be-born.

If they couldn't give each other their love, at least, they should be able to trust one another. Yes, that would be good… though not enough.

Besides, she had already seen enough of the consequences when the children's parents don't even talk or show trust to each other. Her parents had been a very good example of that.

The violent shaking of her body brought Hinata back to reality while the tickling of the sensitive skin of her ear and neck brought about by Gaara's hot breath reminded her that he was standing right behind her, waiting for her answer.

_Where have you been?_

_Well, I got out of my room to get some fresh air._

_I met Kiba and had a little conversation with him._

_I lost something and asked Kiba for help. We went to the forest because we thought we could find it somewhere there._

Nothing with her formulated excuses seemed to make any sense. At any rate, how could she even make up a believable justification? She was already close to having a heart failure and her mind was already in frenzy. It was actually a miracle that she could think of words to tell him despite her condition. Furthermore, even if she were capable of saying something that could possibly convince the Kazekage that she did not betray him in any way, would he believe her? Being the shrewd Kazekage that Gaara was, he may have the knowledge as to why she left her room. _Oh Kami, this is getting more and more difficult!_

Hinata took in a very, very deep breath to calm herself down and to prepare herself for what will happen next. She then flexed her fingers at her sides in the hopes that they would stop shaking or getting numb. She exhaled and bit on her lower lip.

She knew she still wasn't prepared even with all her efforts.

_Say something! Come on! You know you don't want to anger him._

"Where have you been?" Gaara repeated his question, finally breaking the aching silence between them. When he discovered that Hinata went outside the walls of Konoha with one of her _male_ friends, he had been deeply troubled and desperate to have her back. His mind had been quick to inform him that she was going to leave him for good. She could not have joined that Inuzuka outside Konoha to go for stargazing, couldn't she? They have been up to something which drove him so mad that he destroyed each furniture in his quarters. That Inuzuka tried to take his wife away and his Hinata was almost lost from him. Before his ANBU came to report that Hinata came back, his bloodlust intensified. The need to kill and shed some blood filled his mind that something yearning to get out of him succeeded to resurface. He hated it. The feeling of desperation and anger had been too much for him to handle. He had wanted her to be in his arms immediately but the other him, the more evil side of him, wanted to rip her up, to teach her a lesson, to break her into pieces.

…And it seems that his bad side was winning the battle.

His chest ached as her smell wafted to his nostrils. Her scent was there but it was now mixed up with another, a scent he mused that belonged to Kiba. Hinata and Kiba came to a very close proximity to each other, Gaara hypothesized. He couldn't help but wonder _how close_ the two had been. Did they hug each other for a very, very long time? Kiss? Or worse, had intercourse? It was possible that Hinata and Kiba had a relationship other than being friends and teammates. It was possible that they had a secret relationship, and that Kiba was the man Hinata wanted to marry. She could have given herself to that mutt when they were together… considering that she'll leave _her friend_ after the 'wedding of the year', as how Hiashi Hyuuga put it, had taken place.

He felt more furious. The image of Hinata willingly giving that Inuzuka her virginity was nothing but mind-blowing.

Gaara had waited long enough. "I repeat Hinata, for the third time around, where have you been?" _Or rather, what have you and that _friend_ of yours did when you were _alone_ together? _He asked, his voice louder and scarier.

Hinata trembled. The intensity of his voice told her of the anger he felt for the lack of fidelity to him. What kind of wife was she? Her mouth opened to say something but she quickly decided against saying anything so she shut it again. For the second time, she tried but still no words came out of her lips. _Gaara will be mad! Say something!_

The young Kazekage clenched his fists at his sides. Waiting was never his hobby and being betrayed was something he loathed. Images of his uncle Yashamaru filled his head. The betrayal his uncle did to him when he was still a child was something that haunted him, something he never learned to forgive. If only he could follow his pretentious uncle in hell, he would kill him again. Betrayal. How he hated it. And now, it was Hinata who did that to him.

How dare her.

_Five._

Still, the room was silent. Only their breathing was audible enough to hear.

_Four._

Hinata hasn't said a word. Nothing… Nothing… She was dead quiet as though she was making fun of him.

_Three._

Time was not something Gaara wastes. His village had been progressing not because of mediocrity or procrastination or idleness. He valued time like gold and he hated having to wait without doing any action. Something must be done.

_Two._

His patience was running out. He was never trained for anything like this. He gritted his teeth now. His bottled up anger was starting to leak out.

_One._

Time up.

Gaara surprised his contemplating wife by grabbing her arm and turning her around. His movements have been too swift for her to realize what was happening. With her expression, he could tell that she was only able to grasp what had just happened when her back slammed rather painfully against a wall, when she was already pinned to it. With him towering her, with his hands locking her wrists over her head, and with the wall behind her, there was unquestionably no way for her to escape him. No way.

For a moment, the couple stared at each other. Eye to eye, their faces not more than an inch away, their breaths being shared… Not one of them dared to break the moment…

…until she screamed.

The meandering silence of the room was broken by a scream that erupted from her dry lips.

Gaara knitted his nonexistent brows and stared questioningly at his wife who already closed her eyes and turned her face to her side… as though she could not look at him… as though she was _scared_ to look at him.

_What's wrong?_

He held her wrists together with only one hand while he brought the other one to her chin, gently coaxing her to face and look at him once again. She only shook her head against his fingertips and closed her eyes tighter.

Gaara lost his patience. He forcefully turned her face so that they could look at each other again. But then, her eyes were still closed, not even daring to peek from their confines.

"Open your eyes, Hinata!" From the angle of her face now, he could see the quivering of her lips. What was wrong about looking at him? What was happening to her?

Hinata shook her head again. She just couldn't look at him… Not now.

His eyes became wide with vehemence. Hinata wants to play it hard with him. "**I SAID OPEN THEM!**"

Slowly, Hinata parted her eyelids and little by little, her white orbs moved to focus at him. And at those glassy pearls, he saw the reason why his wife could not bear to gaze at him.

Looking back at him with wide and hungry eyes was him… in his half-Shukaku form.

He guffawed. And that loud, mocking laughter of his roared inside the room. "**SO **_**THIS**_** IS WHY YOU COULDN'T LOOK AT ME?!**" He taunted her, challenging her to stare at his deformed face and body. The corners of his lips turned up to portray the evilest of grins, allowing Shukaku's saliva to leak out from the part of the Kazekage's mouth, which was currently owned by the monster, in the process.

He inched his face closer to the face of his trembling Hyuuga. With the distance of their faces and bodies, he could clearly see the tears which she struggled to keep at bay and hear the loud thudding of her heart. "**SO **_**THIS**_** IS WHY YOU TRIED TO ELOPE WITH THAT MUTT?!**"

Hinata's frame only shook harder. If only the wall behind her would open up, she'll let it eat her alive without protest. Being gorged by the wall would be better than being face to face with this demon.

Gaara replaced the hand which held her wrists together with his human hand. Bringing Shukaku's hand on her face, he slowly brushed the sharp and pointed claws on her skin, teasing her and at the same time warning her. "Let me remind you Hinata, that **this monster** **is your husband**." He said in that frighteningly gentle voice. "And since **you are legally married** to this hideous demon," Hinata's head jerked up to look at him as Shukaku's hand pulled painfully and forcefully at her long hair, "he could practice his legal rights of claiming your body whenever and wherever he wants, then you will **bear him his equally monstrous children.**"

Then, his lips crashed on hers. She winced at the pain caused by Shukaku's pull on her hair. Gaara's tongue gagged inside her mouth, wickedly tasting her while his body pressed against hers, feeling everything she has to offer under her outsized jacket especially her soft and tempting breasts.

At this, Hinata mouthed a protest but it sounded more like a moan due to Gaara's bruising kiss. But then, she wondered if the sound she made were really something to make him stop or to urge him to continue.

The sensation his warm body was giving her was wonderful. She couldn't deny how much he pleasured her though he was in this… half… monster form. _This is still Gaara._ She reminded herself mentally though she was already starting to melt in his mind-blowing kisses and touches. A moan escaped her lips when Gaara rubbed her womanhood, making the wetness between her thighs grow and making her eyes roll up to their sockets. Yes, she heard herself. She was sure it was a moan of pleasure.

But… isn't this wrong? Gaara was currently in his half-Shukaku form… What if he made love to her while he is in this state? Would it result to babies who are white-eyed replicas of this monster? Gaara, without the byakugan, was dangerous enough. What more could little Gaaras with the byakugan do? Positively, those children will be the perfect weapons of mass destruction. Gaara plus Shukaku plus byakugan equals a total catastrophe. Therefore, their children will only bring threat to the world. She must avoid being impregnated by the Kazekage…

…Because she could not be the mother of little terrorists who have their father's love for blood and… flesh.

Hinata turned her head to her side and freed herself briefly from Gaara's alluring mouth. "Stop." She mumbled breathlessly before he claimed her lips for another deep, passionate, possessive and open-mouthed kiss.

He continued to kiss her hungrily and it surprised her that he could hold his breath for so long just to taste her, just to remind her that she was his and no one else's.

With the aid of his hand on her wrists, he lifted her up with his inhuman strength, his lips never leaving hers as he did so. Then, when they were at the same height, he pushed his hardened shaft on her soft yet wet womanhood. She moaned. Even though they were both fully clothed and protected, she could still feel how aroused Gaara was.

Hinata felt something pulling her legs and wrapping them around his waist. She mumbled a 'no' when her now red and wet lips gained a moment of freedom. However, her silent request was never paid with any attention as his sand locked her ankles behind him.

Then, he did it again. He blew her mind with ecstasy and lust as he thrusted again and again on her wide open yet fully confined warmth. She pushed her hips repeatedly against his just to feel that wonderful sensation over and over again. She clawed on his Shukaku hand, only to feel the grains of sand get into her nails. The Shukaku part of him was made with sand… physically. But it was made with resentment and detestation on the inside. His greedy lips trailed kisses along her jaw line down to her throat, leaving her torn between moaning mindlessly and protesting.

His free and human hand reached one of her yearning breasts, molding and feeling it with so much passion. When his hand felt discontented with the feel of her cloth-covered breast, he tore the fabric of her jacket and undershirt effortlessly and hastily before covering her scantly protected flesh with his palm. He earned a very soft cry of agony from her for teasing that sensitive and exposed skin. Then, he answered her with hungrier kisses, licks and sucks on her neck.

She arched her back. How she wanted him to squeeze her breast again. "G- Ga- Gaah…" Her voice was thick with overflowing lust. For an untouched virgin like her, what Gaara was doing was… too good.

_That smell again._ The busy Kazekage thought as _that_ masculine scent went to his nose, reminding him of her betrayal. He stopped showering her neck with his kisses and his hold on her breast tightened. Hinata gave him a pained cry in response. His poor heart felt heavy, jealousy working its way through his veins, torturing him ad killing him.

_Kiba and Hinata… together plotted a way to get away from him._

_Together…_

_Together…_

He stood straight and faced Hinata. He saw confusion in her eyes. Confusion as to why he suddenly stopped pleasuring her. On the contrary, what he sincerely wanted to do to her is to cause her pain… **not **to give her gratification. But then, when he heard her satisfied and longing reactions, felt the anticipation with each of her movement, he forgot about his original intention. He was in his half-Shukaku form, an outward appearance which is undeniably a sore to the eye. She was beautiful even at the ugliest of clothes yet she made out with him… she made out with him no matter how ugly and monstrous he looked like. And now that he came to think of it, she _enjoyed _every moment of it, savored it as though if his lips would leave her skin for a second, she would die.

But he was a monster… She should not have liked _that_.

Hinata looked at his eyes and saw that both eyes were now Shukaku's, not even one of them was Gaara's. The aquamarine orbs were already nonexistent. They have transformed and she saw the need to kill from both eyes.

"Gaara?" She asked just to make sure Shukaku hasn't overtaken her husband's body. A bead of sweat rolled from her temple down to her cheek as she shifted her body to a more comfortable position. Her heart started to pick up pace. _Is Gaara controlling this demon or is it the other way around?_

Agonizing seconds passed. Still, he didn't say a word.

"G- Gaara?" She tried again and this time she was answered with a tight grip of his human hand on her neck.

He choked her until she could presumably breathe and speak no more, until his hand and nails could leave marks on her delicate skin. "**YOU SLUTTISH WOMAN!**"

She started to mouth incoherent words. She could feel her bound hands shaking and her lungs begging for even a little amount of air. Her throat felt like hell. With the tautness of Gaara's grip, she could only wonder if he'll ever let go, taking into account that he's in a state that she believed he could barely control.

"**HOW DARE YOU TO RUNAWAY LIKE THAT!**" Gaara yelled at her face, his eyes wide with bloodlust. His hold on her neck tightened _slightly_.

Feeling her tears running down her face, she felt more and more hopeless. Will she make it out of this situation alive? Gaara, as far as she knew, was very sensitive about _his_ feelings. But if asked about what others would feel with everything he does, she knew he'd say he doesn't care even a bit. Her mind could not think clearly anymore. Everything seemed a blur to her and that includes the hurtful and insulting words that he was throwing at her. What she could comprehend right now was that she needed air and that if he won't loosen his hold on her, she will surely die.

But dying now could actually be considered as a blessing. If she could remember well, he told her that he'll kill her after he got what he wanted from her… after she's done with… after he had fed his craving for her earthly body… At least, if she'll die tonight, she doesn't have to prolong her agony.

Dying tonight won't make a difference because she'll soon die in his hands.

But then… she was scared of dying.

_Kami, help me._

_Mother…_

More tears sprung from her eyes. She was still too young when her mother died but she could remember every detail of that day. Her personal attendant told her sadly that her mother died in a mission but there were rumors back then that it was her father who had her mother killed.

_Her father…_

_Her mother's husband…_

If the rumors were true, then history will repeat tonight. If her mother died in the hands of her father… And she will die in the hands of her husband… Then, she has suffered the fate of the woman who brought her to this world.

How sad will it be to know that the man who became a part of you will be the one to take everything from you, including your own life?

The half-Gaara half-Shukaku grinned at her even though her eyes were strongly shut due to the pain he was causing her body. It was like the two merged demons have agreed to do something to her. And indeed, they did. "Do you want to feel how I felt when I knew that you tried to leave me?" He asked in that mockingly sweet voice of his while he ran his claws on her exposed side, making shiver run on her spine despite her agony. He let out a chuckle. "I felt like… _this_." He dug Shukaku's claws on her side, drawing a good amount of blood.

Hinata screamed as the pain of having Shukaku's claws inside her swept over her. She could barely describe it. It was like three extra-large kunais sliced through her flesh then played with her internal organs. She cried even more when she felt him dig deeper into her skin until his claws fractured three of her ribs. There was nothing like this pain. She has never been pierced like this.

Black spots started to appear in her vision. She wanted some air and she wanted him to draw his claws from her side. She wanted him to stop tormenting her because her condition was getting unbearable.

She was _the_ princess of the Hyuuga clan… not a toy of the Kazekage.

Breathe… Open your eyes… Breathe… Breathe… Fight death… Open your eyes…

Seeing her suffer, Gaara chuckled again. Then, he buried his precarious claws deeper on her flesh.

Crack. Three ribs broke and his claws reached the side of her right lung. She screamed yet again before mentally admitting to herself that she could no longer withstand the pain and that she won't see the daylight of tomorrow.

She had regrets though. She wanted to see her teammates, teacher and, of course, Naruto before she departs this life.

_Naruto-kun…_

She gave up. Her head lolled forward and her eyes involuntarily closed. The black spots in her vision multiplied. She then understood that everything will come to its end tonight.

… _I love you._

Gaara watched with his signature sadist enthusiasm as her blood gushed out from the wounds he created. The red liquid flowed from her skin down to her pants. How he loved the look of it.

"_Aww… What a waste._" He could hear Shukaku chiming in his head. The one-tailed beast wanted to taste her blood. It had already been six years since his tongue felt her blood.

"G- G- Ga- G- Gah- G- Gaara…" Hinata mumbled weakly. "I- I- I'm… I'm s- sorry."

Shocked by the amount of energy Hinata had mustered to speak those words, Gaara loosened his grip on her neck. His punishment had been too much. He should not kill her. The reason why he married her was to take her to Suna… alive, and to keep her.

_I'm sorry…_ Her words rang in his head.

What has he done? He shouldn't have acted that way. He was too brutal. Would he be like this once they were in Suna? Would he not be able to control his anger? Will he really end up killing her? Something in him twitched.

He was a real demon… A demon who does not deserve to be with an angel like her.

Sand released Hinata's ankles and her new position made her look like she was dangling. Gaara sighed. This woman was the woman he chose to be with for the rest of his troublesome life. And _this_ is what he did to her. Just as Gaara was about to take his hand from her neck and his claws from her side, he heard the words _'tsuga'_ yelled out loudly. Then, something or rather someone tried to assault him on the back. Gaara quickly turned to face and see whoever it was that attacked him like a coward. Then, he saw the man responsible for the punishment Hinata had… the man who tried to steal his Hinata… the man who should be in Hinata's position right now.

Glaring at their guest, Gaara drew his claws from Hinata and allow his sand to release its hold on her wrists. She fell on the ground. She was almost unconscious so when her body hit the ground, she formed a small bloody heap, angering the dog tamer even more for Gaara's terrible manners. Kiba would prefer it if Gaara _gently_ laid Hinata in a place where she could rest. The Kazekage focused his attention to his wife's intolerable teammate.

Both men's chakras flared to the extent that both of them practically glowed inside the moonlit room.

Kiba growled at the Kazekage, his teeth gritted in aggravation. He momentarily glanced at the bloody claws of the one-tailed demon and at his disagreeable-looking teammate. He saw what had happened. He saw how Hinata suffered in this monster's hands. How dare him. Hinata never got that kind of treatment even in their most life-threatening missions. And now this monster that she calls a fiancé almost killed her.

If only he was the one betrothed to her, he'll never deal with her that way because he'll make her his princess… no, his queen. He'll serve her the way a real gentleman and a considerate husband should. He'll never make her cry. He'll never make her suffer. NEVER.

But the reality that she was soon to be married to Gaara dawned on him. It was painful. Why should he allow this man to take her when they were only in Konoha and he was already hurting her? What if Gaara took Hinata to his homeland –to Sunagakure? What will he do to her? Kill her and have her head delivered here in Konoha? For all he knew, Gaara is a blood sick bastard who could not control his rage.

He couldn't put his finger on it. Hinata, the sweet Hinata, being in Gaara's little den and being tortured to death. She should not be with this monster… He has to save her.

Kiba gritted his teeth. "Let her go."

Noticing the twofold meaning of Kiba's words, Gaara replied, "Never." His expression did not change. He was still stone-faced as ever. "She's mine." He smirked only to annoy the already outraged Inuzuka. "And she was the one who said that. You could ask her if you want to."

_Hinata said that Gaara owns her?_ Kiba's heart sunk. Why didn't he see this coming? They were friends. Why didn't he notice the growing relationship between the love of his life and this demon? And… why him? Of all the men in the world, why did she choose this unstable, crazy Kaze? Besides, wasn't she in love with Naruto? No… She couldn't love this man. Because if she truly loved him, she wouldn't attempt to come with him to runaway.

"You…" Kiba snarled and being the Naruto-like that he was, he motioned Akamaru to attack the powerful Kazekage with him using their signature move - tsuga.

A minute or two passed with Kiba and Akamaru attacking Gaara who only stood proud without doing much movement. Sand always got into the Konoha nin's assaults so Gaara did not even need to give him or his dog a glance.

_Pathetic._ Gaara said mentally before countering one of Kiba's kicks with a compelling blow of his sand.

Kiba was sent backwards and Akamaru followed suit. Wiping the blood on his chin, Kiba returned to his fighting stance.

Gaara eyed Kiba. _This is getting annoying._ He couldn't understand why but he preferred punishing Hinata than fighting Kiba. Kami, Hinata's blood was more fragrant than her teammate's.

Gaara knew Kiba won't give up… unless he has finished him off. He said, "Don't you see?" Gaara watched as Kiba glared at him from his position. "You're no match for me."

Just then, sand enveloped Kiba's whole body –definitely surprising him- and it formed a cocoon-like material that stored him inside –keeping him inside it. "Sand coffin." Gaara whispered, almost to himself, as he watched his creation float in the air.

Akamaru barked loudly as though he was giving his master some moral support for whatever that was happening to him inside the sand cocoon. The loudness of the barks that came from the canine brought Hinata to a state of semi-consciousness. She looked at Akamaru with half-lidded eyes as she struggled to hoist herself up from the cold floor. She winced in pain brought by the broken ribs and wounded lung, then she followed with her eyes the _thing_ that Akamaru was barking at.

Realization hit her. Hinata's eyes widened with fear. "Kiba!" She knew what jutsu Gaara will use on her friend. She had seen and feared that jutsu when she was only twelve… when she first saw it executed at the Forest of Death.

_That was…_ She stood up to her feet, unmindful of the pain on her side.

Then, everything started to play in slow motion.

"Des-"

Hinata felt her side with her palm as pain shot at her system. She couldn't let this get on her way because if she would let it, Kiba will…

"-ert-"

Hinata ran at her husband's direction despite the pain. She had to reach him in time… She had to…

Her hand reached out to the focused and determined Kazekage. "Gaara, stop!"

"-fune-"

Her weakened body collided with that of Gaara's. Without further ado, she pressed her lips on his and took his mouth in an open-mouthed kiss –consuming the last syllable between their lips and taking his mind out of his original task. Hinata closed her eyes and placed her small hands on his shoulders to support her, relief seeping into her mind. She has stopped Gaara… Kiba will live.

Hinata's tongue played inside his mouth and her lips constantly moved against his. Gaara, devoured by the sensation Hinata has delved him in, responded with her kiss with the same fire that she brought out to him. He was too into their heated kiss that he failed to notice that the sand coffin that he made for Kiba fell on the ground unfashionably and freed its supposed to be victim. He was also unmindful of the fact that his Shukaku part was disintegrating to form a heap of sand on the floor.

He wrapped his arms securely around her, keeping her body as close to him as possible. How Hinata could take his mind off from his cruel intentions, he did not know. What was clear to him right now was that Hinata possessed a power to dominate him… and he liked it because she was controlling him in ways that pleased him to the fullest.

As for Kiba, he stared at the couple who were too busy making out to notice him. His heart skipped some beats as the Hinata whom he thought was too innocent for her own good kissed Gaara like a pro. He felt tears sting on his eyes. Based on what he was seeing right now, he knew that he doesn't stand a chance to have her…

…In their next lifetime, maybe he won't be scared to tell her how he felt for her before Gaara could take her again.

Until then, he would have to wait.

Kiba smiled to himself as he patted Akamaru on the head. "Let's go. We don't have business here anymore." He said, still watching the couple as he let his heart break into thousands of pieces.

* * *

**ANNOUNCEMENT: LEMONY VERSION AVAILABLE!**

Want to read the other version of this chapter? Then click the review button and leave your email address. However, I'll be leaving the country for like a month so you have to wait until I get back. There is a computer on the place where I'll be staying at but I highly doubt that it has an internet connection. Sigh.

That means, if you want to read the lemony version of this chapter, you have to be patient enough to wait for me. Otherwise, don't give me your email.

Please leave a review!!! I feel loved every time I read a review on my fics.

Mwaaaahugz people! I love you all!


End file.
